Golden
by acediadono
Summary: War has broken out between the Demon Lords of Feudal Japan, the Lord of the West enlists Kagome to fight on the front lines as his spiritual weapon. Trying to juggle the demands of two time lines and attempting to save the demon way of life is not an easy task. Not everything is as it seems. SessxKag MA Lemon/Smut. Don't forget to review if you like. Image credit: YoukaiYume.
1. Chapter 1: Time

Golden.

Chapter One: Time.

By acediadono

My backpack weighing heavily on my shoulders, fingernails clung deeply into the mildew clad rock wall of the old Bone Eaters Well. My senses still on fire from traveling though the crystalline blue, time traveling magic which enveloped and consumed me each time I traveled to the past. My home away from home.

I was no longer the 15-year-old girl who fell through time, whose heart was light with laughter and love – ignorant to the perils of the past. No, I was now 28 – thirteen years traveling through to the past had taken its toll on both my mind and body.

Long since was the days of the Shinkon No Tama, I had begun residing as a part time shrine maiden Kaede's small village by Inuyasha's forest. I could still feel the jewels energy, radiating deep within me like that small voice in the back of your head telling you there is danger. That was all that was left of the all-powerful jewel I could feel anymore. My fingers reached the worn wood lip of the well, I hoisted my leg over as if I was mounting a very awkward horse and caught my breath. 13 years and we still had yet to get some sort of ladder for that thing. I threw my other leg over, my feet landing softly in the lush green grass of the Waring States Era as soon as my feet touched earth, my aura expanded analyzing everything within a 30-kilometer radius. No Inuyasha. He was supposed to meet me here at noon. I picked up pace and headed to my hut on the outer west rim of the village, right next to Inuyasha's forest – it was far enough from the village that I had quiet, but close enough to maintain the barrier. As I walked, I kept pulsing my aura, its greedy pink fingers grasping for something, anything which could point me in the direction of Inuyasha.

Petty demons. Petty demons. Fox. Petty demons. Rabbit. Still no Inuyasha.

My hut was up ahead, it was small and modest, only the basics and enough to keep me warm at night and to be honest that is all I wanted. I walked past my small herb patch which I used to treat the village ailments, and maintain my own personal supply. Some days I wish this was my permanent position in life, however the past nor the future would not have it. After the Shinkon No Tama, things were never the same, Naraku: our greatest foe was gone but Feudal Japan was faced with a new foe, the war amongst lords.

From all the cardinal directions war between the Demon Lords broke out – fighting for dominance and territory. Inuyasha was called to fight beside Sesshomaru once again, and this time he was not fused to a timeless tree by his soul mate. Inuyasha understood his role, and he had great pride working alongside Sesshomaru in the battles, which was odd considering our history, but times were changing. However, these pointless clashes left the Lords at a stale mate, catching innocent civilians – both human and demons – in the cross fire. Like all war...pointless.

When the final battle was over with Naraku and the Shinon No Tama was no more, the well did not close, still providing me with access to the past. I was bound by obligation to my Grandfather to take up the mantel as Shrine Maiden and protector of the portal to the past. As he was growing weak and feeble, the future demanded more of my time and I only was given small slips of time to come back and tend to the past. Nurse the wounds of the battle field for short periods of time and to ensure my village was safe. My kids were tucked away within the safety of the village, I would not see them in harm's way – even if it was almost killing me juggling the two time periods.

Souta had gone off to University to study Business, he did not wish for the life of tending to the Shrine, and to be honest I could not blame him. He had so much of his life ahead of him, for me, I was not afforded those opportunities. My time in the past had destroyed my chances of attending university as my grades were poor, so it was decided that I would be the one to inherit the Higarashi Shrine since Grandfather was now past his time. My mother, the blessing she was, stayed on as the Shrine Keeper to make sure that things were tended to while I was away in the past – and bless her. We could never see the shrine in another's hand with all the secrets which it held.

I pushed aside my tatami door covering and placed my overstuffed backpack next to my straw bed. This was no Tokyo, but it was home. I lit a candle near my wash plate and began to strip, peeling the modern era from my skin as it was something dirty and casting it aside. I reached across to my side dresser which one of the village carpenters kindly crafted for me, retrieving my crisp white Hoari I pulled it gently over my white bra – one of the modern kindnesses I indulged in while I was here, quickly pulling my bright red Hakamas over my freshly shaven legs, I made a hop for the entrance of my hut. I could hear Shippo and Rin approaching, followed by an aura which was all too familiar.

"Mumma," loude now, semi-adult voices cried in the near distance and my heart raced. I was so excited to see them it was almost overwhelming.

"Shippo! Rin!" I exclaimed almost falling head first from my hut whist tying off my Hakamas trying to get presentable, my feet bare and my hair a mess. I tried to straighten myself with a now 21-year-old Rin clinging to my side and an equally taller Shippo crash tackling into my chest. They were still my children no matter how old they become.

"We missed you so much Mumma! Why do you have to leave for so long?" Shippo cried as he buried his nose into the nook of my neck – it was a demon thing.

"I've only been gone for a few weeks Shippo," I paused, "Do you know where Inuyasha is? He was supposed to meet me?" I asked, looking up and gazed upon the sliver haired demon now standing in front of us, answering my question. He had been called off to battle. Sesshomaru looked stoic as ever, his liquid gold eyes half cast, his pale skin as beautiful as the first day I had seen him, and his sliver hair flowed around him as the winds fingers played with his tresses.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is a pleasure to see you again." I stated giving him a slight bow, I did the best I could with two adult children clinging to me with dear life. I estimated, he should have of been on the battle front near the North-West boarder, before I left, that is where the latest skirmishes had broken out.

"Miko, you have been gone for far too long." He stated as a matter of fact. I had been away for too long, but my Grandfather had taken a turn for the worse, however, I would never disclose that. A slight frown pulled at my lips.

"Lord Sesshomaru brought Rin a new kimono Mumma! Look, isn't it pretty!?" My attention was brought to a grinning Rin, in a pretty white kimono with red sakura blossoms similar to the ones clad on Lord Sesshomaru's Hoari. It was odd she picked up calling me Mumma like Shippo after all these years. I kinda just rolled with it. That and the talking in 3rd person which I am assuming she picked up from the stoic demon lord. Things were different for her. No expectation, she could live freely as she wished, she was safe under our protection here in the village. I really appreciated this – Rin could be Rin, a beacon of innocence, just the way any child should be.

"Oh Rin, it's beautiful! You should be thankful to m'lord, he's very gracious to give you such a gift." I paused, "You look very beautiful in it." I stated, my free hand reaching to cup her cheek, she was getting more beautiful by the day. Her skin clear and rosy, her hair glossy and her figure was starting to fill out. She would be attracting suitors from all around the lands soon, I know Sesshomaru would not have a bar of it, probably why she wasn't married off already.

My attention diverted to the stoic Lord in front of us. It was odd to have him turn up in my village, my barrier was strong enough to be painful to someone of his caliber, the only demons allowed access to the village was Inuyasha and Shippo and that was only due to the wards which they had to carry with them at all times within the walls for safety.

"What brings you to the village Lord Sesshomaru?" I queried, peeling the kids off my side so I could approach the demon Lord. His eyes met mine, and I swear I saw emotion. Something was not right.

"This one requires your assistance." He stated, his voice cold and emotionless.

"Okay, just let me get ready. I only just got back." He just nodded and I bounded towards my hut for the rest of my equipment. I slipped on my Geta and tied my quiver and arrows to my back. I packed numerous herbs and sutras in my hip pack and sprinted out the door grabbing my bow on the way out.

"Mumma are you leaving already?" Shippo asked, he and Rin looked up at me with sadness in their eyes.

"Yes my loves, I promise I will be back as soon as possible. Lord Sesshomaru requires my assistance and as you know, we are in a time of war. Please look after the village while I'm gone." I gripped Shippo into a hug and pulled away with a kiss on the cheek and cupped Rin's face and kissed her on the forehead. "I promise I will be back soon," I whispered as I ran off towards the already walking Lord. As I approached, I could see the barrier lightly crackling around him, trying to push him away from the village, out of the barrier.

As we passed through the barrier, I put my hand out to grab the arm of his Hakama.

"M'Lord," I paused as he peered back at me, "What is this about?" I queried. The children were no longer around, he could talk openly with me now.

"This one needs your assistance on the front lines," he paused, "A Miko is of great merit in a war against demons – particularly one with your strength." I peered down at his hand, it was red from the barrier burns. I was a little impressed I was not going to lie, but that was beside the point. He knew how I felt about pointless fighting.

"So, your desire is to use a vessel of the Kami to fight your war?" I spat, letting go of his Hakama is disgust.

"Precisely." He stated and walked off.

I followed.

It has been a little over a month since Sesshomaru had recruited me for the battle field. I had not been able to leave the front lines to get back to the village since then. It was either Sesshomaru or Inuyasha who journeyed back to base camp for supplies, but I never left. A true perversion of the power which the Kami bestowed on me, I was taking a side, killing, fighting for a cause. I had not been home to my time, I did not know how my Grandfather faired – one thing I did know, my mother would be watching out for me in the future, making sure the Shrines affairs were in order. The front line was brutal, unlike any battle I had encountered in my time spent in the past. Naraku was a walk in the park compared to this mess. The demon clan to the North – Dragon's believe it or not, descendants of the great Ryukotsusei who led to the demise of the former Inu no Taisho. Their blood feud ran deep with the great dog demon clan which ruled the West and these years of hatred had now spilled over into full blown war.

We were front line. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and I, working as a triumvirate of awesome power. Sesshomaru to my right, Inuyasha to my left and my awesome holy power being perverted against the Kami's will in the middle of battle. I did not fight for fame or fortune, I fought for these lands. The lands which protected my family, my friends and my village. This was a good enough reason to piss the Kami off one last time.

However, no matter how awesome our powers were, I sometimes believed that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha forgot that I was human at times. Skirmishes would last for days at a time, and I would be at breaking point, pushing my holy power to its limits. I drew my bow taught, focused my brilliant pink light into the bow's fibers, lacing it with my holy power and released, my breath labored, exhaustion taking its toll on my human body. That was the last of them, for today at least, from what I could feel. Sesshomaru followed my arrow with a magnificent strike from the Bakusaiga, clouds of dust spiked with the smell of acids and blood from all sorts of foul beasts laced the air.

"Patrol," Sesshomaru called, clans men flowed onto the battle field from behind us, mobilizing around the battle field and into the forest. That would be all for today.

"Inuyasha, go to the village. Fetch clean clothing and supplies." It was not a question, it was an order, Inuyasha bowed to Sesshomaru and turned towards Kaede's village in a sprint. The small village, overseen by the God Tree, was close by as the war encroached on my home. All the more reason to fight. That was something which I never thought I would see in my short life time, Inuyasha following a demand from his brother. Hell, hath frozen over. Sesshomaru turned to me, and for the first time in the last month I saw something that was not his usual stoic gaze, he was exhausted too. He would stay awake while I slept and keep watch, I knew that much. Inuyasha went on patrols or partook in the local scenery - if you know what I mean, spoils of war he would say. Which was okay, long gone were the days when I believed that Inuyasha and I would be together, I simply just was, I was content with the knowledge that he had turned into a man whore, but atleast knew what he wanted now. We were happy like that, I went about my business at the village, he lived at the Western Palace with Sesshomaru training under him and working in his military – forfilling father's legacy he would say. We rarely saw each other anymore, but that was okay because we were happy. The constant skirmishes and lack of sleep were taking its toll on the Great Dog General though – something which I never thought I would see.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you should sleep. Inuyasha won't be back for a few days and it seems like things have settled down around here for now." I exclaimed, slipping my bow over my shoulder. "I'm going to the hot springs to bathe." I stated, too exhausted to care if he took my advice or not. I started walking west – I found this little gem a week ago when I finally got sick of wiping myself down with a damp cloth from water rations. Humans have to bathe otherwise our bits get infected and gross – that's what I constantly told Inuyasha in our travels before the war, it's still my mantra now. Particularly for women. The Sulphur hit my nose and my paced quickened, I was distracted by the thought of the warm water soothing my tired muscles, quenching my scrapes and bruises that I did not notice the presence behind me.

The clang of armor hitting the ground brought me from my delirium, I quickly turned, startled, hand on an arrow and my bow ready to attack.

"Calm yourself Miko. This Sesshomaru merely wishes to bathe also." He stated, slowly untying his Hoari. Oh Kami, Oh sweet delirious kami. His movements were sluggish, and unrefined, trying to peel his dirty clothing off him in haste to bathe. He stripped down to his fundoshi – I would have of picked him to be a commando kinda guy, but we can't have everything we want, can we? His rippling abs, as if the kami themselves got together and sculpted them – placing a cruel curse on woman kind. His physique a testament to his discipline in his destructive fighting ability, crafted from many moons of training and hard work. Delicate magenta strips trace the V of his abdomen and followed down his legs, a reminder of his lineage. His biceps also adorn a pair of his family crest stripes to follow. I was gaping, I knew it. He walked past me slowly, paying no attention to my school girl antics. Each muscle moved with purpose and grace, his back rippled, taught with years of hard work and decorated in more magenta points. A girl could only dream at what magenta stipes she would find under his fundoshi. Oh Kami, he was perfect.

I didn't say anything just slowly untying my Hakamas and slipping out of my Hoari. Walking towards the spring in just my modern underwear, I kept my head low, worried what Sesshomaru may say about me joining him and not waiting. I was here first; this was my bath!

I slowly peered down at my almost 30-year-old figure, my breasts were still high and round, my legs long and toned and my abdomen lightly muscled from all the years of fighting. I still had it as my friend Yuri would say in the future when we would go out to coffee and that one guys gaze would linger just for a little longer then polite. I collected my clothing and Lord Sesshomaru's - they needed to be washed and so I slowly entered the warm, sulphuric goodness of the hot spring. Once submerged I unclasped my bra and slipped off my underwear and started to scrub our clothing.

Peering over at Sesshomaru he was nooked on a rocky ledge, his eyes closed, and his silver hair spanned out around him. His Mokomoko sama submerged underwater, I assumed he was sitting on it, as I had found out in our battles, it was an extention if himself, which was cool, but weird. I remained quiet, my naked back facing the resting inudaiyoukai, knowing full well that he would not be checking out a lowly human such as myself. My body still betrayed me, cheeks flushing red as I worked extra hard on removing a grass stain from the knee of his hakamas, I could feel a tingling feeling well within my loins.

I knew what this was, it wasn't like I was still a virgin and it was ridiculous to believe that someone wouldn't have a fire lit in the nether regions at the sight of his graceful lord. I just prayed to the kami that the sulphur was enough to cover my fiendish scent from the sensitive nose of the great demon lord, my embarrassment depended at that thought. Cleaning our clothing and spreading them out over the hot rocks surrounding the spring to try and get them dry, I sat myself down for a soak. No modern luxury could compare.

Before I could fully relax, I released the pink tendrils of my power, scanning the area for threats, checking behind every tree, bush and rock within the kilometre radius. The Kami's hands extended from my body, reaching out at anything around us, making sure we were safe. All clear.

"Miko," I jumped, thinking the noble silver haired demon had fallen asleep – I pushed myself up to my chin in the springs water, "There is no need to survey the area with your troublesome powers, this Sesshomaru can sense far **beyond** that." He exclaimed, his eyes closed, however he held a heavy emphasis on the word beyond. Oh Kami.

"Oh, m-my lord, you are awake!" I gasped in surprise, my hands moving to my chest to at least preserve some modesty.

"Hn," was all he responded, that famous, fabulous 'hn' which only made him more and more elusive to any form of conversation.

I pushed myself up against the furthest wall of the hot spring, the mist hiding me behind its protective wall. I needed Kagome time and I cursed the stupid sexy demon lord for intruding on MY time. I ducked under the water to wet my raven locks, only emerging to my chin again. If he wouldn't leave, I was just going to have to take care of business with him in the vicinity – it was strange, in the future they talk about men on the battle field during gun fights who get 'battle boners' well if they had a female equivalent – I had it. My free hand moving down the front of my toned flat stomach, I pushed myself back further so that I could perch myself up on the underwater ledge. My bare buttocks pressed up against the hard, warm rock, my hand cupped over my woman hood – my legs gently spreading to accommodate. My finger moved to glide over my clitoris, and I had to stop myself from letting out a moan. My new mantra: Sesshomaru is across from you, be quite or he will scold you. Gently running my finger over my clit again, I started a steady circular motion, my other hand moving to gently caress my pert nipple. I closed my eyes remembering what it felt like to have a man moving inside of me, stretching me, moving at an insatiable rhythm, driving me mad. Holding my hips and driving himself into me deeper, and deeper, drawing a climax from my heated flesh. His warm tongue would flick out, tasting the flesh of my neck, drawing my ear lobe into his mouth. His teeth gently scraped against my neck and I let out a deep, earthly moan.

The memory almost felt to real.

My eyes flicked open only to be met with a pair of hungry crimson orbs.

A/N:

WOAHZER – I hope I didn't bore you guys to death. I'm really trying to get back into writing and I had an idea for a mad story – so just tolerate me just for a bit – I do promise smutty lemons in the near future. BUT WITH WHO!?

Whuahaha.

Any who, Ace out! I will attempt to get a chapter out each week.

Don't forget to follow and review :D


	2. Chapter 2: Heat

Golden.

Chapter Two: Heat

By acediadono

It was like nothing I had ever experienced before, his feral aura enveloped me, caressing my curves as if he has always done it – expertly. The hairs on the back of my neck raised, I was in danger, I knew that much, but the need in me was ignoring that. I could feel the tips of his claws raking up my thighs in a precision motion, bringing gooseflesh to attention. I closed my eyes; I didn't stop for him and at this point I don't think I would have of stopped for anyone. I needed this, more than I needed air.

A feral growl rumbled low within his throat, he didn't get any closer to me, his nails dug ever so slightly into my thighs, but his aura rammed into me in hot, sensual waves. My fingers moved to the beat, establishing a demonic rhythm which set my body on fire. I could feel the tension coiling within my belly, telling me that my liberation would greet me soon, my free hand rose up to gently stroking my nipple, attempting to intensify the experience, I opened my eyes to see the beautiful, untamed beast in front of me, his eyes crimson, his magenta stripes jagged and my release followed suit.

"Sesshomaru," an earth-shattering moan left my lips as I closed my eyes and suddenly, I felt alone.

I opened my eyes, panting, bracing myself on the hot spring's ledge. Feeling a little unsatisfied that he didn't make a move, feeling a little petrified that I had just came in front of Sesshomaru. He was nowhere to be found. I pulsed my aura out around me, he was not there. Oh, where oh, where did the demon lord go.

It had now been three weeks since the delirious encounter at the hot springs with the ravaging demon lord. I did not exist outside of the stern growl of "Miko" on the battle field. Something had changed since my encounter with the silver haired Lord. Something great indeed, I just couldn't put my finger on it. The only thing I knew is on that day, all the key players were away from the designated battle grounds. We went about our way, fighting for hours on end, my demon protectors standing by as I caught a few hours of sleep only to start all over again when the sun peered over the battle scorned earth. I needed a bath.

I grew tired of fighting, being covered in the same lowly demon's entrails till the sun lowered itself and the moon rose to greet us. I knew that is not how it actually worked- but that was our little secret. Being on the front lines reminded me of Ground Hog Day – it was bordering on the same thing, same faces flickering past me as my aura enveloped them dissolving them back to the pits of hell which they belonged. Lesser demons had a habit of looking the same, but something was off. Something was very off.

I fired off an arrow, the kami's blessing tearing a snake like demon in half, it's remains turned to ash. Another day down.

I was going for a bath.

I turned without saying anything, heading to my salvation, slowing starting to untie my garments, bundling them on my forearm. Anticipation building in the pit of my stomach. Oh, how I loved hot springs – it brought me clarity– I also loved the possibility of a potential visitor also, but I would consider that a bonus round at this point. I was aching and not just in my muscles. I smelt to high heaven so much so, I was and am seriously concerned about what the canines in the pack think of the filthy human fighting with them. Finally, sulphur hit my nostrils, I flared out my aura, thick and fast warning anything sinister to move or die. Tonight, I was not a Kagome in the mood to muck around. I needed water and I needed Kagome time. Now.

Coast was clear, I slipped off my hoari as I entered the springs clearing, tossing everything I was carrying to the side, stripping down to my underwear and finally removing them. Freedom. I made a hasty dash for the spring's ledge, commando. My toes hit the water and I felt as if everything was suddenly going to be alright. I felt light and clear; it was like precision had returned to my mind.

I allowed the day to process, mind drifted to my previous thought – Ground Hog Day. Could we be caught in some form of rift? Was this a ploy cast over us by the other Lords by means of taking Lord Sesshomaru's land? I mean I had heard of something similar being done – but only in stories of hell. Making the individual repeat the day over and over again, making them think that there was a serious threat to them and their lands. This was all wrong and I could feel it in my bones. My only question was why did the others not notice this? Their sense of smell alone would have of alerted them to the fact that we were fighting the same things over and over. They would be able to smell the magic in the air. This was a conundrum and one which I was going to get to the bottom of. This battle was not healthy, it did not seem possible, but only when the heat of the hot springs envelope my senses did things start to make sense.

That snake like demon which I killed today – I have killed one at the end of each skirmish almost every day for the last 3 weeks. My aura pulsed. Trying to pick up any anomalies in the system, was there greater magic at work, maybe a dark priestess? But where would they get one that powerful that they could even fool the Great Lord Sesshomaru of the West. Where indeed. I closed my eyes, pushing my magic out further and further, weaving between trees, enveloping shrubs, caressing gentle wildlife scavenging on the forest floor, I could feel the blinding light of my barrier over my village, my heart was racing. This was not normal. No demons outside the battlefield and I was pushing myself to the brink. I steadied myself – my feelers still active, waiting for something to cross it. 5 minutes. Nothing. 10. Nothing. Panic rose within me, it appeared that Kagome time was oh so eloquently crossed off the menu for tonight. I needed to get clean and I needed to see Sesshomaru. I needed to air my thoughts, put this theory to the test. We could all be in a lot of danger. The people of the Western land could be in great danger.

I scrubbed myself, removing the skin, blood and unfortunately entrails from my hair, scrubbing under my arms and cleaning my body vigorously. I pushed myself under the warm waters of the springs, allowing it to deprive me of every sense. It was quiet, only the faint bubbling of the earthy activity below me reminding me that I was alive. Slowly forcing myself back to reality, I inhaled deeply, sulphur filling my lungs, my eyes struggled to refocus. Immediately my sense went on alert, the hairs on the back of my neck rose to attention, my heart racing, my body tense for battle and my heavenly powers flared all around me.

"Miko," came a cold tone, everything relaxed, my body reverted to putty which could be used in any which way the speaker desired.

"M'lord!" I stammered, "I am just about to get out…I have something very important to discuss with you after your bath!" I squeaked as I pushed myself to the edge of the pool, my fingers gripped the mossy rock ledge.

"There is no need," came a silken voice, warm breath hit my ear, callused fingers gently held my hips and held me in place.

It was as if someone had given the embers deep within my body oxygen, flaming the fires of my desire alight.

A/N: Firstly, I am so very sorry for the long wait! Also, sorry it is not as long as the last few chapters (I feel so bad!). I just got married and on top of that my mental health has been in the shit – so I have been desperately trying to just focus on work at the moment. But I had some mad mid shower inspo to write this.

Sorry for the cliff hanger, chapter 4 shouldn't be too far off!

Thank you so much for all your support!

Don't forget to follow and review :D


	3. Chapter 3: Haste

Golden.

Chapter Three: Haste.

By acediadono

It wasn't as if I was a virgin. I remember losing it you know. It was to Hojo on a camping trip just before he left for America to go to University, bloody cliché, and it was like the universe had predetermined it before my birth that I would eventually have sex with Hojo. He got a full scholarship to go study medicine and I knew we were not going to work out – long distance never worked, throw time travelling into the mix and you have nothing but problems. He was so sweet you know, I finally gave into his relentless requests for dates, this was once I realized that you know, Inuyasha and I were not going to work out. So, we planned a camping trip - our relationships last hurrah, it was romantic, picnics by the lake, camping by fire light, we even tried American s'mores – I didn't care much for it, but Hojo was overjoyed. That night we made love – if that's what you could call it.

It wasn't like what they tell you in the books or movies, it hurt a lot, it was messy and rather underwhelming, no ultimate climax, seeing stars, just a lot of awkward movements, moments and sounds which was over in no time. Real talk.

I had an image in my head how it should have of went, but with Hojo I was disappointed. But I guess society had set me up with some unreal expectations.

My mind came crashing back to reality. It was like I could feel every callus on Sesshomaru's hands gently rolling over my hips, my skins senses going into hyper drive. Embracing me like a real man should, bringing my skin to goose flesh. I could feel his man hood pressed up against my thigh, he gently ground his hips against me eliciting a moan of surprise from my lips.

"M'lord, please," I groaned as his hands gently moved over my hips to the small of my belly, gently moving lower and lower at a painfully slow pace. "We really have to talk." I moaned as his fingers flipped between my folds, fluttering over my jewel – I ground my ass into his manhood. His breath hitched in my ear and it was probably the sexiest thing I had ever been given the pleasure of hearing. His tongue flicked out the trace the line of my ear, causing a gasp to leave me. This was happening. I tried to turn, to look into his eyes, see who I was dealing with – the demon or the Lord. He gripped my hair, hard, preventing me for turning around. All reason went out the window, I could barely remember what I needed to say to the fearless demon.

"Don't" was all he growled, continuing his ministrations on my jewel, coiling the ball of ecstasy with in me into a knot, pulling on each end tight until we reached the end of the string. I was filled with to the brim with pleasure, his ministrations making my toes curl. I felt tendrils of my power leak from my pores, it was always hard to contain it when I was in this state and it had been a VERY, very long time since I felt anything like this. His power rose to match mine, it felt like before, his beast rising to great me in the battle of pleasure which drenched us.

"Please M'lord," I was almost begging for release, he was tormenting me to no end. A slow repetitive pace, he did not skip a beat, slow and arduous, slower than the story line for Cloud Atlas. Even with my begging, he did not speed up, only slowly grinding his manhood against my rear. I could feel the tension build within my abdomen, slowly coiling, begging for release, a heated moan left my lips. I used my right hand to brace myself on the rocks ledge, I didn't really need it, the heated demon behind me was steadying me enough. I freed my left hand to awkwardly reach behind me, my fingers gently grazed over his manhood, his length thick and rock hard. Blood rushed to my cheeks thinking about it. I did my best to visualize it as my fingers gently moved over every vein and slope. My much smaller hand encased his rod, gently stroking it up and down, in a slow repetitive pace, I tried to move to the beat which he was subjecting me to. It was awkward but I was making it work. I felt his breath labor on my back, his chest heaved, his breathing intensified coming out in guttural groans with each stroke. I could feel my release on the horizon, my fingernails dug into the thick moss on the rocks ledge, I could feel my grip starting to tighten on his member as my orgasm pushed my body slowly over the edge. It hit me in slow waves of euphoria.

"Oh dear Kami," was all I could breath, oh the wait was worth it. My grip tightened on his member and I started to increase my pace, it was only fair, you scratch my back, I scratch yours. His grip on my hip tightened and I knew he was close. I may have of not been the most experienced player in the game, but I knew a guy's release when I heard one. His pumped his hips into my hand, trying to achieve his end with haste, my grip tightened again, I would provide the vessel. He let out a monstrous groan, his claws breached my flesh with orgasmic pain, oh it only complimented the rapture partaking within my body. His chin rested on my shoulder as he experienced his own release, his breath labored. I slowly started to pull away. Sesshomaru vulnerable was not something I was ever used to seeing, but it was a beautiful sight. His bangs matted from sweat to his royal blue crescent moon on his forehead, his eyes closed, the strips of magenta kissing his eyelids. He was a remarkable specimen.

"EHhem," came a voice from the tree line. My face went beet red, embarrassment flooded my body as I tried to preserve my modesty covering my breasts. Sesshomaru's mask fell back in place, the cold, stoic lord returned faster than he left.

Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat made itself visible through the mist of the spring, a gleaming smirk graced his features.

"I did try to wait for you two to finish fuckin' around, but we hav' an emergency ya see," Inuyasha chuckled, his clawed hand reaching up to scratch his ear. Many years ago, I could see Inuyasha yelling and screaming about his bastard brother touching 'his' Kagome. I was honestly surprised that there was not more of a reaction – I guess he had grown and I barely even noticed.

"Turn around would ya!" I barked, even after all that I was concerned with modesty. I am pretty sure I was the colour of a tomato – I was mortified, I was also slightly ashamed. This wasn't really me, it was all good and fun flicking the bean in front of him, but going there - I most likely reinforced how disgusting humans are. Pulling myself out of the water and reaching for my white hoari – it was dirty but it would have to do. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen, I wasn't shocked, he was probably embarrassed (if you could call it that) that he was caught fraternizing with a human.

"Dog breath is with Akoi," Inuyasha laughed, "I can't believe he went there you know, everything he says about humans and here he is. Oh, the how the mighty has fallen!" Inuyasha rambled on, laughing at his brother expense. Pain filled my heart, this dialogue was so unlike Inuyasha and it just reinforced what I was feeling. Dirty. Cheap. Human.

"Will you just drop it," I snapped, finally clothed, I pulled my hair up roughly and tied it to the top of my head with a piece of cloth I had always tied to my bra. Swinging my bow over my shoulder I started stomping in the direction of base camp, stewing over Inuyasha's statement. It's not like Sesshomaru was forced into it, as far as I'm concerned, he wanted it more than me. He came to me.

I could hear Inuyasha's light food steps following behind me, I didn't look back, I could just imagine him following me with a smug look on his face, his clawed hands tucked within the sleeves of the fire rat haori. Smug Inuyasha – somethings didn't chance.

I arrived at the strategy tent, slipping in, my gaze met Akoi, he was a beautiful demon, something which I have come to realize is a regular theme for demons. He had long black hair and golden eyes like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's. He was an Inu, he was around 5"9 with broad swimmer shoulders (as we would have of called them in the future). Akoi aided the Great Dog General, InunoTaisho during the great wars before Sesshomaru was sired. So, he was old, probably one of the oldest demons in the room, but he did not look a day over 40.

"Lady Kagome," he greeted, he smirked. Shit – dam these dogs and their dam noses. "I'm glad you could join us, we have a problem." He stated, placing a crystal on the strategy table in front of everyone. The crystal radiated dark energy, gooseflesh broke out over my arms and legs not in pleasure but fear, please don't be what I think it is. My eyes met Sesshomaru's face, he was cold, reserved and he was avoiding my gaze at all cost. Typical.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, my hand reaching out, my power glowing and skimming over the crystal.

"They are all around the perimeter – within a 50 click radius all around this battle field." Inuyasha chimed in. "I found it on patrol, they go around Kaede's village ya know. The power comin' out of those things are nasty. I struggled to get that one out of the ground luckily I had Tetsusaiga."

"They are in a barrier?" I asked.

"It's like they are those power poles in your time," he stated, there were a lot of odd looks around the room, but I got what he meant, they were acting like those barrier poles which you see at the movies to keep you in the line or out of things. In this case, they were keeping us in.

I took hold of the crystal. Power shot through my body, I felt my aura flare up to match it. I watched as the room evacuated, all but Sesshomaru. My hands were burning and I could feel my vison falter. Flashes, like a vintage film reel, small scenes; a black-haired woman holding the crystal – I didn't know who she was, I didn't recognize this power, pouring such immense hatred into it. It switched to us, Sesshomaru and I at the hot spring the first time we had an encounter, then it showed us fighting over and over again, that snake like demon a common theme. A dragon, sitting on a throne the black-haired woman kneeling before him. Jesus, I was right, we were stuck in a Ground Hog fucking Day like barrier. I was overwhelmed, so much pain and hatred my body felt like it was being torn apart. I could feel my mouth opening to scream but I couldn't hear anything, nothing but white noise.

"Miko," a stern growl reached me after what seemed like forever. My eyes snapped open.

"The West," I gasped, it was all I could muster, red rimmed golden eyes met mine.

A/N:

PFFEEEW.

What a chapter.

I decided to smash this one out so you had something to tide you over – I'm on training for work over the next few weeks so I don't know if I will be able to update anytime soon!

Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck around!

I love you!

Don't forget to follow and review :D

Ta for now, Ace xox


	4. Chapter 4: Light

Golden.

Chapter Four: Light.

By acediadono

Before I knew it, I was catapulted into the arms of one very angry demon lord, his aura was singeing the hair on my arms. I could feel his claws dig into my hips; he was losing control. The unbridled rage, knowing that he has been bested, that we had been duped for weeks.

"M'lord," I whispered knowing full well he could hear me, "You need to calm down, you will make rash decisions and only get us killed." The putrid green of his anger singed at my soul, eating at the pure power within me. Shit.

"This Sesshomaru does not take orders from you human," he scowled, his crimson red eyes glaring at me. I was now 'human,' that's when I knew I was in trouble. I could feel the beast raise, the one inside him, his inhuman side, although I would never describe Sesshomaru as human. My pure aura rose, meeting his, trying to calm the rage which filled him with gentle waves; if he did not calm down, he could kill me and that sacred the shit out of me. There was no way in hell I was going to let the likes of him kill me. No way indeed.

I am in pain in his arms, his aura coursing around me, so differently to his aura which met mine in the hot springs, my powers doing little to heal me in the arms of one so ferocious, in this state I was no match. I could feel the ward approaching, the crystals dark miasma seeping from the earth's surface. He was running towards the barrier, at full speed, I don't think he could see it or feel it.

"We need to stop, 2 clicks right ahead of us." I spoke, sternly, not allowing the fear that was coursing through my veins to enter my tone. I could feel the demon lords pace slow as we approached the barrier. His was seething, I knew he blamed me for this, just as much as he blamed patrols and himself. We should have of picked it up, how did we not pick it up? How could this level of dark energy be missed? I feel it may have only been because the barrier was interrupted by Akoi and Inuyasha, that I could only feel it after being exposed to the crystal's darkness, for seeing inside of it.

His anger boiled, it burnt my flesh as we came to a halt, I was granted reprieve as he dumped me on the muddy earth.

"Fix it," he growled. A sickly green aura flowed from the pores of his flesh, making it hard to breathe. It flowed with intent for harm, something I didn't need right now.

"You need to calm down!" I choked, scrambling to my feet, "If you don't, you will kill me, and you won't be able to take this dam thing down!" I yelled, I needed to get him to see reason, to calm down. I watched as his eyes fade from red to pink, his breathing slow and the air begin to clear.

The weight from Sesshomaru's rage was only replaced with that from the barrier, it felt like a weighted blanket, like the ones all the rage in the modern era. It made me nauseous and anxious. It made me feel fear, so much worse than the crystal fragment on its own. It made me ache from deep within, I felt my skin go cold and clammy. I couldn't stay here too long. I couldn't risk being consumed by this darkness. The purity of my powers had it limitations, after all it was a dark miko who made this barrier.

I dug deep within me, to that pure place where my powers dance freely, where they give me life. I imagine them coming to the surface. My hands felt warm like the cherry blossoms falling on my cheek on spring, like my mother's embrace when I return from the feudal error. I left these feelings over take me. Enveloping me. I peer up once more to the ever-stoic demon lord, his icy exterior composed once again. That mask he barely ever removes back in place. He looks at me blankly. Those honey eyes cold and ordering. I nod and close my eyes tight.

I imagine those honey eyes, looking down at me with love, with warmth, like I was the only woman in the world. I let the feeling fill me with warmth, his thin almond coloured lips pressed against my neck, that moonlight hair smothering me, taming the purity within me.

Enveloping me in his embrace, like a quiet, godlike lover.

I feel heat pool within my most sacred places, I don't even care if he can smell it. I draw power from this feeling of love, the love which I will only ever feel in my mind. It's probably the more powerful thought, overpowering the thoughts of my mother and the cherry blossoms I so love. This feels almost real in my mind. I imagine his deadly hands moving over the small of my back, moving lower to cup my buttocks, his thumb smoothing over my ivory skin. A small moan escapes my lips and I know he can hear. I could feel my power grow, I felt power emerging which I hadn't felt before in all of my time in war or battle. It was huge, overwhelming, but I got the sinking feeling that this still wasn't enough.

"You need to get back Sesshomaru" I groaned, my eyes closed tightly, so I hoped he heeded my warning as my hands reached out and clasped the dark crystal, "Now!" I screamed as I poured all the love, I felt into the diseased object in front of me. I envisioned a light so bright that no darkness could hide inside or around me.

"Oh Kami, hear our call, rid this land of this darkness and grant us safe passage out of this barrier" I whispered in prayer, pulling every bit of pure energy within me to the surface to fight this darkness.

Everything hurt. This was excruciating and I hoped I had the power to do this.

I could feel myself starting to weaken at an alarming rate, it felt like I was spent before I even began. I trembled. The pure light I envisioned within me starting to darken slowly. This energy was nothing like I had felt or dealt with before. I could feel my heart beating rapidly and my breath quicken, I could feel my impending doom.

Then I felt it. Something warm. Something, no someone was touching my hands, encircling my back. Holding me dear.

I didn't dare open my eyes, fearing that I would break my concentration and control, attempting to ward back this darkness. I felt warm all over. I felt safe. I looked into my mind's eye, the pure power within me grew stronger, laced with an emerald green aura.

"Sesshomaru," I whispered, pushing forward aiming to break the crystals in the barrier which it held.

Sesshomaru's aura was no longer fighting me, it was building me up, helping me get higher and stronger. I could feel the crystal vibrate in my hands; I could feel the barrier vibrate around me.

I felt a pressure on my shoulder, breath gently caressed behind my ear, causing a blush to rise on my cheeks and a warmth to pool between my legs. Sesshomaru held me tighter, the grip on my hands was almost painful.

Just a little more, I reached down, deep within me. Drawing everything within me. I heard the crack first. Then as if I had crushed it in my grip the crystal turned to dust. I could feel the dark energy dissipate all around me, I felt lighter. The barrier had fallen.

I let out a breath that I didn't realise I was holding. My life body shaking all over from the over exertion, I drew my hands to my chest realising his hands were still holding mine tight.

"Sesshomaru, you can let go now, the barrier is down" I whispered, hoping we could stay like this for a little longer. I could feel his breathing intensify behind me, his hands wrapped around my hands started to move, his fingers dislocating, his nails resembling more like claws. I attempted to turn around, he held me close, I caught his blood red eyes in the corner of my eye. His face resembling more of a wolf's muzzle then the angelic lord I had come to fantasise about.

I attempted to wiggle my hands out of his grip to turn around. If he transformed here, I would die. I was sure of it.

"Sesshomaru," I struggled, managing to pull my hands free, I turned to face him. His miasma was starting to seep from his claws and the corners of his mouth. The air was becoming thick with poison, it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. He was grunting, his breathing labored. Jesus fuck what triggered this!? What could he sense or smell that I couldn't?

My hands lifted to each side of his cheek; my battle warn fingers caressed at his magenta strips on his cheek which were now jagged. He leaned into my touch, he seemed to like that. I wasn't quick enough on my feet to run, so I needed to explore my options in calming him down. I had never seen the great Lord Sesshomaru lose control like this, and it was downright unnerving. I let my almost exhausted power trickle out, gently touching out at him, beckoning him to calm. Like a lover's touch on a cold winter's night. Like a cat purring in your lap, I just needed to remind myself he was not a cat, and if I didn't hurry up, he was about to become a very big fucking dog.

His Mokomoko sama flicked out, snaking it way up the length of my arm taking a tight grip on me, holding me there, his hands lax beside him flinched. His fingers twisted and dislocated mid transformation. His claws forming. His expression one of rage, his mouth hung lazily open with his half-transformed tongue rolling between his lips, dripping with his miasma, blood red eyes wide and unmoving.

"Lord Sesshomaru," I whispered, moving my face closer to his, my fingers lazily tracing his facial markings. The small green irises of his rage filled eyes locked with mine, it was eerie. "I need you to breathe," I continued, edging closer my face closer to his, I never broke eye contact. My mind was getting a little foggy from the pool of miasma I was sitting in. My skin hurt, and I did my best to dispel it with my own aura. I was feeling weak and worn from breaking down the evil in the barrier, I didn't have enough strength in me to contest a Demon Lord.

"M'lord, please," I begged, it almost came out as a groan as I moved forward, pressing my cheek against his and gently nuzzling. I had read somewhere this is how dogs communicated with each other, it was a sign of affection and submission. I was willing to give anything a try right now.

Mokomoko sama moves up to encircle my waist, pulling me closer, tightly towards Sesshomaru. I held my breath, either that made him mad or he was calming down. Seeing reason.

I pulled back, bearing my neck to him, keeping my gaze low. My other hand still wrapped completely in Mokomoko sama continued its ministrations against his markings, which I had just found out seem to be a sensitive spot for the great demon lord.

I peered up out of the corner of my eye, his eyes had returned to pools of honey, his expression one I didn't recognise. I stretched my neck out and lowered my head, half in submission, half in exhaustion. I left out a sigh of relief. At least I wasn't going to die from this. Not today anyway.

I was startled when warm breath brushed against my bare neck, followed by a set of warm lips, placing a chaste kiss in my most vulnerable place. He could kill me from this position, but instead he chose to accept my submission. I snapped back up into an upright position, searching his face for a response.

I didn't expect what came out of his mouth next.

"The West has fallen."

A/N: Oh Jesus, I didn't think I was ever going to write again.

I promise next chapter for some saucy business.

Thank you for anyone who still reads these things for sticking around after a year.

Much love! – Ace.


	5. Chapter 5: Flame

Golden.

Chapter Five: Flame.

By acediadono

"Then we must go." I insist. Struggling to get to my feet.

"You need to rest," He stated, his voice cold, "The West isn't going anywhere." The last part almost came out defeated.

My eyes met his. I felt an overwhelming sadness settle between us, but his face didn't reflect it. I could feel it in his aura, and it weighed on me, what horrors did he sensed and smelt? Something I couldn't grasp, but I do know, my own senses could not pick up many if any signs of life around us. I was putting this down to me being exhausted, spent, but I feared for the worse.

"Are you sure? I can keep going." I stated, attempting to hold myself straight without much success, I felt dizzy, and I could feel my body protesting and swaying like a drunk. I was kidding myself; I was exhausted.

"You need rest Miko. We will make camp here tonight. We move first light to scout the Western Palace." He stated, there was no room to question him, and I know if I did, he wouldn't budge. Stubborn demon. Perching himself against a nearby tree, his arm resting on his knee, he gently rested his head against the ancient bark and closed his eyes. I was silently thanking our lucky stars that the barrier was on the way to the west, but the crystal we destroyed was located on the edge of a small clearing. Small mercies.

I didn't say anything, I just lazily walked around to collect some dry wood to make a small fire, I slapped my flint and steel together– probably the only thing I always have on me no matter what - a small fire burst to life in front of me.

I sat down in front of it, my eyes and body, betraying my previous statement of being able to keep going I was overcome with exhaustion. I lay down on the dirt covered ground in front of the fire and drift off to sleep, under its warm embers.

I am home, my mother is laying against the bone eaters well lip crying, she is inconsolable no matter how much I cry out to her, it doesn't get to her. Frustration filled me; I don't know why she is so sad. I just want to take away her pain. I just want to be there for her.

"Mother! Are you alright? What happened?" I scream, it's like my voice is calling out from underwater, indistinguishable, and muffled.

"Mother please! Let me help" I cry out again, the world around me starts to fade into black and I can't stop it. It envelopes me. I am gasping for air. Fear washes over me.

I gasp for air and shoot into an upright position. This was a bad omen, a very bad omen. Worry filled me. My hand fell on the dying embers of my once fire, Kami the pain ripped right through me. I winced and pulled back.

"For fucking Kami sake," I curse, wiping the soot and embers from my palm. My eyes adjusted to being awake, it was dark all around me, just the moon light illumining the tree line lightly, I scanned around me, I couldn't see Sesshomaru's white hoari and hakamas in the moon's reflection. Shit.

I close my eyes and let my aura scan the surroundings, gently probing under the trees and along the riverbank. He wasn't there, but something else was, it felt familiar, but unfamiliar at the same time. Double shit.

I reached over to where I had placed my bow and quiver, only realising it was back in the tent.

With the soldiers.

Sesshomaru had picked me up and carted me off so quickly I didn't have time to pack.

Great.

I was pretty much defenceless out here and I wasn't exactly sure I was recovered from bringing down that barrier.

I got to my feet and let my aura stretch, encircle the demon ahead, coaxing it to leave without causing me any issues. I didn't want to fight. I was hoping the pure aura would scare it off. I walked towards it, attempting to push it back, hitting out with warning. Not enough to damage it, but enough to say that there would be serious issues if it came my way. I could feel it change directions. Towards me.

Kami sake.

Preparing for a fight, I cloaked my hands in purifying light. I had to give it my all, I wasn't about to go down without a little kicking and screaming, that much I was sure of.

The tree line rustled and silver illuminated with the moon light. I was met with a low warning growl to stand down. I did.

Sesshomaru's massive muzzle poked through the tree line, miasma dripped from his lips, singeing the earth.

He had transformed. Relief and terror washed over me. I had not seen Sesshomaru transform since his fathers Tomb, when Inuyasha has stolen his arm over the Tetsusaiga. I knew he was big in his transformed state; I just didn't remember him being this big. The ancient trees of the feudal era stood tall and proud around him but were still no match for his size, barely containing him.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?" I asked, walking towards him, very aware of the terror boiling inside of me. From what I knew with Inuyasha, transforming into this state, means he was met with something life threatening or uncontrollable rage. Both of which I didn't have the strength to fight off right now. He let out and indignant whine, followed by a release of breath in what seemed like frustration, blowing my hair around me, his breath smelt like poison and dog.

I'm guessing some things translated in the demon world.

I watched as his giant figure as it moved to the ground, his deadly paws stretched out in front of him, kind of reminded me of a puppy being submissive with its owner. Something which I would never say aloud, it would be far to offensive for the great demon lords' ears. I edged forward, my hands stretched out to touch his fur, I was afraid that he would bite me, he was big enough to eat me with one swift bite, but I couldn't resist. Much like the first time I had met Inuyasha, I couldn't resist to touch those cute little doggy ears atop his silver mane.

My fingers span out into his surprisingly silky fur, I ran my fingers along the expanse of his cheek, I watched as his eyes closed lazily allowing me to continue. I'm not exactly sure what came over me in that moment, it was like when you sit at a café and a dog walks past, you have to pat it. I brought a second hand into the equation, allowing my nails to scratch into his cheek and move lower to under alongside his jaw. God, I hoped no one was watching, not just for Sesshomaru's sake, but a miko of my stature, my calibre scratching a great demon lords chin like a hopelessly lonely woman on the side of the street. My previous worry about my mother washed away, pushed to the back of my mind, there was nothing I could do about this dream till morning, till Sesshomaru had returned to his humanoid form.

"What are we going to do M'lord?" I whispered, caressing the velvet soft fur around his ears, moving to gently rest my chin against his warmth. I was a little beside myself that he was letting me do this. There was no protest. No snapping or barking. No changing back into his humanoid form and scolding me. It almost seemed like he was enjoying my attentions.

Sesshomaru was acting weird. Ever since we destroyed the barrier, his behaviour had been out of character. But then it had been a little off for the last few weeks, going over our interactions in the hot springs.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered to myself, falling to my knees. I felt the weight of the world on my shoulders. The worry about the West and its downfall, but the overwhelming fear that home was in trouble. I pushed my hands further into his fur, resting against him. I couldn't help but let sleep take me, I was exhausted and being surrounded by Sesshomaru's warmth, I was consumed and let the past few weeks of exhaustion take over. Sending me off into a dreamless sleep.

I woke feeling the morning sun on my cheek, it was warm and there was a weight across my chest. I gently opened my eyes, Mokomoko sama was draped over me and there was an ivory arm decorated with magenta strips resting under my bust. Sweet Kami. The last thing I remember was falling asleep on a transformed Sesshomaru. Beside me I could hear the gentle exhale and inhale of breath, causing little gusts of air to blow against my ear lobe. I did my best to wiggle around with the weight of Mokomoko sama and Sesshomaru's arm draped over me to observe. Purley for science, this was probably the one and only change I would ever have to do this in the history of anything. Call me childish.

His almond lips, the ones which I wished he would press against mine on so many occasions were slightly parted, his eyes gently closed, and loose strands of his silver mane fell over his almost angelic face. Oh Kami. He looked so venerable. So innocent. You could almost forget looking at him like this that he was a great and terrible demon lord who could kill you with the flick of his wrist. I was taken aback that he would stoop so low as to sleep next to such a lowly human, a human miko at that. Another strange behaviour to add to the list which were so un-Sesshomaru like.

My fingers reached out in a moment of bravery, they caught warm flesh, almost too warm, and I wondered, was he always this hot. My fingers gently followed the lines of the magenta strips on his cheeks, his heritage marks. I wonder why he did not wake at my touch, but I was also glad, it gave me a chance to do this, to touch him, something I had never been really permitted to do. As if my fingers moved of their own volition, they traced the bottom of his almond coloured lips, they were soft like the petals of a sakura blossom, I didn't expect that.

I could feel my heart race, this was dangerous, but I couldn't control the fire burning in my neither region or the warmth I felt in my belly at the softness of his skin. I moved a little closer, my nose almost touching his, I could feel the steady exhale of his breath on my lips.

" _Oh, dear Kagome, you were playing a dangerous game here."_ I thought to myself, I moved my hands to gently touch as his jaw line, it was smooth, no trace of stubble or beard, then I thought so demons even grow beards? I guess that was a question for later. My fingers gently moved to the length of his neck, you could feel every muscle, that joined down to his trapezius muscle were skilled and honed from hundreds of years of hard work and training. He was magnificent. My fingers moved lower to under the hem of his hoari, my eyes followed my hand, watching any movement, watching how little nerves jumped under my touch.

My eyes flicked back to his face, only to be met with a pair of molten, golden orbs, they were filled with fire, and for a second there I think I saw lust. Oh, Kami I was in trouble. I attempted to push away, ever so gently to put distance between us, Sesshomaru never said a word, he didn't move, however Mokomoko sama held me in place.

Without warning, his lips were on mine, a skilful movement, like a dance, our tongues met in a battle for dominance. I fell into this, I wanted this. I think I wanted this more then I wanted anything in my entire life. My hands moved to his cheek, I know he liked this from all previous interactions doing it, caressing his magenta marks pulling him closer to me. There was something dangerously innocent about this interaction, compared to our last ones, but I was not going to read too much into it. He was almost gentle in his ministrations, his clawed palm gripped my waist, holding me tight next to him. We parted, only for me to be pushed on my back, Mokomoko sama cushioned my head. I peered up at the perfection, which was Sesshomaru, my stomach ached with desire. I wasn't exactly sure this was the time or place for this, but I think deep down, something told me we both needed this. My hand went to the ties of his silver armour, untying them as quickly as I could, he sat back on his knees to cast it aside. My hands made quick work of his hoari, pushing the first layer aside, and working at the second one till I was greeted with his bare chest. I wasn't unfamiliar with the landscape, but god I missed it. It was as if he had been carefully sculped by the Kami's themselves, but I knew he gained this physique through year of hard work, dedication and war. I stole a moment to drink him in, the tiny freckles near his nipples, what looked like a scar under his rib cage, another on his hip the magenta strips which led to his most private places, his chest lightly decorated with silver hairs, the was the embodiment of man. My fingers reached out for the tie on his hakamas, before I could make quick work of it, he reached out and grabbed my hands. One hand holding them above my head in a show of dominance. His lips were on my neck, a lick here, a nip there. I craned my neck, showing that I trusted him to take me as he pleased. His free hand quickly untied my hoari, pushing it aside, exposing my bra clad breasts. He looked up at me in question, he had seen it before, from our encounter in the hot springs but not up close. He traced kisses down my neck to my chest, tracing lazy lines with his tongue over the tops of my breasts. I don't think he could quite work out the contraption which contained them.

"Let me up, I will help," I breathed. He did not comply. Holding me in place. A small part of me was embarrassed, I knew I stunk to high heaven, it had been over a day since my last bath and I never got to wash my clothes. I could only imagine what kind of foul things he could smell on me. A small part of me cared, the rest of me wanted this too much to care.

He let my arms go, clearly, he needed both hands for what he was aiming to do, the both skilfully landed on my hips, pushing at my hakamas, before I knew it, I was down to my panties. Demon speed had its perks. His kisses and nips trailed lower until he reached between my legs. A blush bloomed over my cheeks; did I smell? God, I had not maintained down there for years. Years, I tell you! What would he think? Would he be repulsed?

"Uh... Sesshomaru, you don't have to," I stated, pushing myself away on my elbows, I was filled with embarrassment, I know if this was guys in my time, they would moan and groan about smell, or that I hadn't maintain my woman hood. But I had to pull myself up; this wasn't a man from my time, this was a demon, a demon lord, from feudal Japan

His grip on my hips tightened, pulling me closer to him. He looked a little baffled at my lacy white underwear.

"Enough." Was all he stated, there was no malice in his tone, only a simple order, as he slipped his claws under the hem of my panties and started to pull them down my legs. Legs which I had not shaved in months.

I questioned myself where all this insecurity was coming from, I had never been insecure in my appearance, something about being with him, at the mercy of such dangerous strength and perfection made me question everything. I felt like a teenage girl at the mercy of Inuyasha's and Kikyo's love all over again, never good enough, never pretty enough, never talented enough, I could never measure up.

"Stop thinking. You are too loud." He ordered, continuing his attentions, his clawed callus hands smoothed up my thighs, I felt myself tense under his hold. His hand moved to cup my mound, a clawed finger gently probing my opening. Kami, I was wet for him. I let a moan escape my lips, like a wanton whore. His whore.

I watched, like a voyeur, as his finger moved skilfully inside of me, his thumb circling my over sensitive bundle of nerves, 1, 2, 3, I counted the motions in my mind. His free hand holding his body above me, his lips nipping at the fabric of my bra, caging my aching breasts. I slipped my hands behind my back in a rather skilled, swift movement, unclasping the offending garment and pushing it aside. His lips captured my nipple, biting down lightly and tugging like a pup at the teat. Oh, sweet Kami. My hands moved across the expanse of his chest, tracing the magenta lines of his heritage. Earning a controlled groan which escaped from his lips. My hands moved lower and lower, reaching the hem of his hakamas – attempt two. I moved to untie them, being mindful not to get in his way, trying to think clearly as he drove me insane with his slow pace. I dipped my hand inside of his hakamas, past his fundoshi, to clasp his hardened member. I was a little amazed that I turned this demon on so much, me a lowly miko. I gripped him, my hand snaking up and down his length in a fluid motion, moving my pace to match his. Slow, to the beat of three. He added another finger, increasing his pace, I matched his, I didn't think it possible, but his length thickened, hardened, as if it wasn't big enough. I was no virgin, but his size wasn't anything I had encountered in my super limited sexual encounter experience.

A moan escaped my lips, I could feel the coil tighten in my belly, begging for a release. I could feel beads of sweat pool on my forehead in the mornings sun. I watched Sesshomaru's face, he was panting, like he was almost close to his own release. His attention quickened and I could feel myself tighten around his fingers, I raised my hips ever so slightly, to get a better angle, my grip tightening on his length and I stroked him to release.

"Oh kami please faster," I groaned, biting down on my lip, I strategically removed his length from his hakamas, I wanted to see him finish, I watched a my hand glide over his length. A length I was surprised to see was blessed with magenta strips at the base, it glistened with precum, I watched as his testacies tightened and I knew he was near. He added a third finger, pushing me over the edge, stretching me, impaling me on his hand, skillfully.

"Oh Kami!" I cried out as I felt myself spill over the edge, I spasmed around his fingers, welcoming my release. I continued stroking him through it, never letting up, you scratch my back, I scratch your goes the age-old adage. I watched him closed his eyes, his features tightened, as he was met with his release, a small groan left his lips as his head hung limp, he still held himself over me, his essence spilled over my muscled stomach. I kept milking him till I was satisfied that he was spent. His fingers beckoning me forward still inside me, gently stroking my G spot to elicit further bodily spasms.

He withdrew his fingers, I suddenly felt empty, I was satisfied, but empty. He raised his fingers to his mouth, and I watched as he licked my organism off them, tasting every drop with that devilish tongue. A small part of me was regretting him not going down on me. Kami that was probably the sexiest thing.

He tucked his length back into the hem line of his pants, I sat up using the inside of my hoari to wipe my stomach clean, it was filthy anyway, what would be the harm of adding more. Pulling my underwear on I got dressed.

"Umm M'lord," I paused, re-clasping my bra. "Where to from here?" I wasn't going to ask sappy bullshit, I know this was to blow off steam, nothing else. There was no way he wanted more than a quick mess around in the clearing so he could keep his head straight for what was to come.

"This Sesshomaru scouted the Western lands last night. In our absences the West has fallen. This one saw the atrocities committed; the Dragon responsible for this will suffer." He stated, his voice cold, fixing his armour in place.

"Hn," I responded. "Before we go, I need to travel back to the Well. I had a nightmare before we met last night, it's a bad omen. I believe my mother is in trouble." I stated, watching his face for any sign of emotion. Kami I hoped he let this take priority. It was only a small diversion in the plan. I just needed to make sure she was alright. "I promise, I just need to go back, check on her and I will come straight back." I added, leaving out the fact that I was from the future, he never really knew where I had come from, he just knew I was from the Well. Where that Well went, well I didn't freely give that information.

"Hn," he stated, walking towards me, "This Sesshomaru shall take you to your Well." He snatched me up bridal style and took to the skies in the direction of the village hidden in Inuyasha's forest.

I had so many thoughts going through my head, so many questions. What did I just do with Sesshomaru? What does it mean for us? What about vengeance? Why was he not gunning for it? Why did I dream of my mother?

Fear and confusion filled me. I hoped, selfishly, my mother was alright.

A/N: Over 3.5k words on this baby. I hoped you loved it. I promised a little lemon, I hoped you all liked it. I haven't written a smut scene in years, so I hope I delivered!

My aim was to make this normal, like an experience that you or I could have with an super sexy demon lord in place, let's face it, sexy stuff is awkward, it can be embarrassing, you can feel all kids of insecure, and I wanted to show some of that! I also wanted to give Kagome a little power, and a little voice. She is 28, I am trying to make her a little sassy, but still try and keep true to her character.

Thank you so much everyone for your support! If you love it, please don't forget to review, tell me how I am doing! 3

Love always – Ace.


	6. Chapter 6: Titles

Golden.

Chapter Six: Titles.

By acediadono

We arrived at the lip of the Bone Eaters Well, tucked away in Inuyasha's Forest, it was around mid-morning and the trip here was quiet and a little awkward. The clearing was quiet, no bird chirping or cicadas sounding, I figured Sesshomaru's aura scared them off. We didn't stop in Kaede's Village, we didn't need questions from Shippo and his little fox nose.

Sesshomaru gently placed me on the soft morning grass next to the well, it was still dewy, making my socks and getta a little damp.

"When will you return?" He asked, his voice cold, the stoic mask I had gotten so used to him wearing was back in place. I wasn't quite ready for him to go back to 'Lord Sesshomaru' so quickly, so I was startled.

"I have to check on my mother. In my dream she was crying near the Well, I am terrified something has happened to my Grandpa. I will never forgive myself if I was over here and he was there suffering. That I never got to say goodbye." I rambled out, spilling generations of fears and secrets which I was sure he didn't care about, I said more then I wanted to; my heart was racing. I could feel tears burn at the corner of my eyes. I know he could smell it. The fear of all the possibilities which could have of happened hit me like a tonne of bricks and it made my chest heavy. "Give me a day or two," I continued, "I don't know what I will be walking into."

"This Sesshomaru will wait for you to get back from the future." He stated matter-of-factly, which left me gaping. How did he know?

"Wait…how do you know where I go?" I stated, I needed this cleared up before I went through the Well's magic. He was a significant risk, he had the power to outlive the 500 years and slaughter my family or destroy the well. Both threats I did not need.

"This Sesshomaru is not stupid, the half-breed told him one night when he came back to camp drunk." He responded, an expression of distaste laced his features. Sesshomaru didn't approve of Inuyasha's activities? We would have to explore later. I could have literally killed Inuyasha in that moment. Putting my family at risk. Putting my life at risk. If it was common knowledge, someone could destroy the well, a demon in hiding could kill my family on the other side over a grudge. My mind spun a million miles an hour with all the things which could happen.

"Miko," Sesshomaru called, walking towards me, "Your secret is safe with this one, it has been since he found out." He reached out; his clawed hand rested on my shoulder. Deadly but sincere. It was reassuring, I guess, but didn't stop me fearing the worse. I let out a breath that I had not realised I had been holding in my panic.

"Thank you, I can't have my family put in danger because of what I do over here." I stated, "I don't think there are demons in my time anymore, at least I haven't been able to sense them, demons or people could get ideas, and my mother, grandfather and little brother could be in danger. I can't have that Lord Sesshomaru. I hope you understand." I stated, pulling away from him and moving towards the Well. His expression changed again. This topic was of interest to him. A hand raised to stroke Mokomoko sama, the other fell to his side.

"What do you mean there are no demons in your time?" He questioned, I watched as he raised a brow in question following me towards the well.

"I mean there is no magic. I cannot sense demons, my powers work, but what good are they if there is nothing to ward off or protect." I stated, sitting down on the Well lip.

"Hn," he paused, standing directly in front of me, my face level with his armour. Slightly intimidating.

"Take this one with you," he stated. My eyes snapped wide, peering up at the demon lord, questioning, just to see his face was dead serious. He wanted to see for himself what happened to the demons, I can understand that. Maybe all the fighting killed them off, all the pointless feuds and intergenerational squabbling was what caused their ultimate demise.

"I don't think you can, it's not that easy. Inuyasha could only go through because of the rosary beads, they were infused with my power. I don't think it will work." I paused, reaching for the simple little stud in my ear. I got them pierced on my 18th birthday. I wanted a tattoo but I settled for these. I unclasped one, this was a stupid idea, one that wouldn't work, I was sure of it, but I was willing to give it a go. Maybe it was this easy.

I don't think I wanted to go back alone. I wasn't sure what I was walking into after months away. I was scared.

I channeled my aura into the stud, infusing it with my essence. Peering up at Sesshomaru.

"This is crazy. Crazy. But if you are willing to try, I'm willing to give it a go. I'm scared, I don't want to go back alone, if you come, and this does work. You are no longer Lord Sesshomaru okay?" I stated, "You are just Sesshomaru. You listen to me. You do not leave my side. If this works, it will hurt, your senses will be on fire, like nothing you have ever experienced. You can not loose control. You have to stay in this form and you CANNOT tell anyone, ever no matter what you see. I'll be upsetting the balance of time in the future as it is, but this could really cause time to shit the bed," I ordered, looking up at him. He nodded in acknowledgment. Passing him my stud; it landed in his hand, he flinched as I could hear flesh sizzling. I was hoping it calmed down.

"You need to pierce that through your ear lobe. My aura should settle down once it becomes apart of you." I stated, watching him line the stud up to his lobe and effortlessly slipping it into flesh. I felt his aura rise, momentarily and then he calmed down. The stud looked like it was calming down well, adjusting to its new host.

I reached up and fastened it with the stud back. God this was the worst time to go and do experiments, no time like the present I guess. As a side note, Sesshomaru looked a little roguish with an ear ring, and I was living for it.

"Are you ready?" I asked, "Just know, if the Well rejects you, which I may well do, I will be back in a day or two okay?" I stated, I reached out and grabbed his hand. He gripped mine tight, probably a little tight for my comfort.

Walking up to the lip of the well, we jumped. His silver mane flowed around us as the magic of the well burst forward. I closed my eyes, Kami I hoped I made the the right choice allowing this to happen. I could still feel the grip on my hand so Sesshomaru was still here.

"We're almost at the end. Brace yourself!" I stated as the ground of the well materialised. I peered up, the roof of the well house welcomes. The faint sound of cars hustling around Tokyo met my ears and the faint smell of pollution met my nose.

"Holy shit we made it," I gasped, my hand reaching out for the rocky walls of the well. Sesshomaru still gripping my other hand for dear life. _We had done it!_ I was a little chuffed with myself, a little terrified I had brought an all terrible demon lord to a time totally defenceless against him. I also reflected in my kami dam potty mouth that seemed to have gotten worse over the past few months, ah the glory's of age.

I peered over to Sesshomaru, shit. His eyes bled red, the grip on my hand unbearable. I pulled my aura up from inside of me, like a blanket, covering him, beckoning him to calm.

"Sesshomaru you promised, you need to get control. You could kill me and destroy our way back to the past." I cried out, wrapping my arms around his waist, colliding with his armour, a reminder of how outmatched I was if this went to shit. _Kagome think_. I wrapped us in a pure blanket, my hand rose to his cheek and I stretched out my lips colliding with his. At first he didn't return the favour, but as soon as I could felt his aura calm, he did. A warmth filled me, and this felt right, he fell into the kiss, and I could feel him calm under my touch.

I broke the kiss when I felt that the Well and I were safe, when I felt his aura calm around him, like a gentle demonic pillow.

"I know it's overwhelming, it's going to get worse. Just please breathe." I cooed. My hand still on his cheek.

"This place," he whispered, "where are we?" He asked. His eyes wide, I could see his nostrils flare, overwhelmed. Realistically, his reaction is so warranted, humans all but destroy his home and his people in the future

"The Bone Eaters Well takes me 500 years into the future. This is my home." I stated, our eyes met. Locked in a battle of questions and confusion. He clearly didn't understand how far into the future we were, and I don't think he quite understood how time travel worked, well neither did I, but I think I was a little less confused then him.

"500 years." He stated, I felt his aura pulse. His tendrils seeking, spreading far and wide. I know what he was going, he was seeking his kind. Sesshomaru was strong and probably had the search radius of Japan, I knew he could detect a lot more then my own aura blanket could. I was letting this distract me from my main task at hand, the actual reason for me being here. "Sesshomaru we have to go," I stated, gripping onto the rocky wall of the Well and pulling myself up. Climbing in getta was not dignified at all. Before I could get half way, I was being hoisted through the air, hung over Sesshomaru's shoulder and at the entry way to the Well house. He gently placed me on my feet. I peered up with a smile, I was a child and being carried was still fun. Shoot me. My hand stretching out to open the Well house doors, I slid the doors aside, opening to the future.

It was late afternoon, we had spent a lot of time messing around in the past, meaning we would have to stay the night here. Sesshomaru followed closely behind me, probably a little too closely for my comfort. I was walking fast towards my home. My fingers met the door handle and slid open the door, calling out for my mother.

"Mum? I'm home," I called out slipping off my getta in the door way. I watched as Sesshomaru carefully slipped off his boots and placed them next to my getta. He did it so gracefully and respectfully. Sesshomaru was raised with house hold pleasantries. Curious.

I was really struggling with this Sesshomaru, someone who followed suit, who did not protest or make a scene. So unlike Inuyasha's first time in the future. But then I had to remind myself again, he was not Inuyasha. Sesshomaru would never be Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" My mother called out from the kitchen, I heard a clang of what would be a pot or a pan from cooking dinner and the light footsteps running towards me.

"Kagome!" She cries out, crashing into me, holding me tight to her.

"Mum!" I replied, holding her tight back. It had been far to long since I had seen her. Months.

"I was so worried about you dear!" She cried, I could see tears welling in the corner of her eyes. "You have been away so long! So long! I would sit at the well daily crying for your return! Where have you been!?" She pulled back, scolding me. Her eyes darted behind me when she noticed I had brought a visitor.

"And who might this be?" She raised an eyebrow, shooting me a smirk.

"Oh…um!" I fumbled turning around to see the proud demon lord standing tall and emotionless behind me. He barely fit in the door way, he was huge, silver hair flowing around his claws his broad shoulders clad in mokomoko sama and his silver armour.

"Mum, I'm so sorry! I'm so rude. May I introduce Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. He is the great Inu no Taisho's son, and Inuyasha's older brother." I bowed slightly towards M'Lord, a courtesy I rarely gave him, so did my mother.

"Oh! M'Lord Sesshomaru! Welcome to our house hold! It's a pleasure to have you." she cried out bowing lower. She was probably just as shocked as I was bringing someone from the past into the future, that wasn't Inuyasha.

"Hn," was all Sesshomaru returned dipping his head slightly. I don't think Sesshomaru liked all the fuss, the stoic mask fell back into place.

We walked on through the house, through the narrow hall way, I could hear Sesshomaru's pauldron on his armour scrape against the wall. We made it to the lounge room, the kotatsu sitting in the middle of the room. Our flat screen against the wall, Mother sat down and beckoned is to follow. I watched as Sesshomaru looked around with curiosity. We kept things pretty traditional at home, with the modern necessities.

"Mum, what has been going on?" I asked, smoothing out my filthy hakamas. God I needed a bath.

"We were so worried when you didn't come back after a month Kagome. So worried. We thought you had died over there!" She cried, her hands snaking across the table to clasp mine. "The not knowing, that's what kills us, one day you could never come back." She cried.

"Mum, I was perfectly safe, Lord Sesshomaru has been with me this time." I stated peering over at the great demon lord, I felt a blush grace my cheeks. There was a pregnant pause that left me time to reflect.

What was this demon to me? Ally? Acquaintance? Friend? Lover? More? Who knows, I wasn't trying to read into it too much, because this could end up in heart ache. All I knew was this was not like Inuyasha. My love for him was epic, I was his centre, his grounder, it felt so powerful and real, however I knew I could never match up to the likes of Kikyo. I thought of my titles: what I was. I was Kikyo. A reincarnation. A friend. A miko. A lover, no I was simply a place keeper. A simple convenience to get over the long lost love from over a hundred years ago. To Inuyasha I would never be more then friend. It hurt, and it hurt for years afterwards, but then came Hojo.

To Hojo, I was Kagome. Friend. Unreachable. Lover. Then it was over so he could pursue his dreams, leaving me behind like everyone else. No I didn't love Hojo, but he was my first, and your first was suppose to be special. Which it wasn't.

Then I am left to reflect on my current predicament. Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, you have to know, even if you were with Sesshomaru. If something happened to you, we would never know. There isn't exactly history books written about what you do over there. What if we lost you?" She paused, stroking the top of my hand with her thumb. "You have no idea how special you are dear, and when you don't come home regularly, we start to fear the worst." She explained.

I peered over at Sesshomaru, he looked bored.

"Mum I'm okay. I promise I will come back at least every month from here on, I just really need a shower and a change of clothes. We literally have been through hell and we have to head back soon." I sighed, getting to my feet, I didn't want to give her much more of an explanation. Making my way to my room, Sesshomaru followed in a fluid motion. I paused and called out, "Hey mum, do we have any of pa's old clothes?" I asked, pausing to look back at Sesshomaru, "I have to wash our clothes before we go back. We're filthy." I stated resuming my climb of the stairs, Sesshomaru in tow. I could hear her walking towards the spare room where we kept all out bits and bobs, where we kept Pa's things.

It always baffled me how little Sesshomaru said. He was so stoic and cold, never contributing much to the conversation. You could see the thoughts flicking through his eyes at rapid pace, but half the time you could almost forget that he was near. He was like a dangerously, kami calved wall sculpture, that could kill you with the blink of an eye. One day I would get him to talk to me on a conversational level, but today was not that day. I needed a bath, clean clothes and some food. Humans can only live off so little.

"Sesshomaru," I peered behind me, "Are you okay to wait in my room while I have a shower? You can have one if you want, I can show you how to use it and get your clothes cleaned for our return." I stated meeting my bedroom door handle. He didn't respond, just followed quietly behind me, his – dare I say it – almost delicate feet barely making a noise as they collided with the flooring.

Entering my room, that had not changed since I was in school and travelling around with Inuyasha, I was a little embarrassed. I was a little embarrassed that the hundreds of years old demon lord, who I had been jerking off only hours ago was standing in my pink and yellow childhood room.

"It stinks like the half breed in here." He stated, leaning against my now closed door.

"He hasn't come here in years. Not since his rosary broke. It was his connection to this time, to me. He used to come get me to drag me back to the past when I was taking to long." I laughed, he really screwed with my self-esteem, dragged me away from important exams which I probably could have of been the decider of me staying here in the future and going to university. Ah the things I did for puppy love.

"Hn," He paused, his eyes met mine. "What were you just thinking?" He asked, surprising me, Sesshomaru triggering a conversation. Hell hath frozen over.

"Umm… Inuyasha. When we were hunting for the shards, I was desperately trying to keep up with school, I was falling behind so much because I was in the past trying to clean up a mess that Inuyasha and I made. I would have to come here for a few days every now and then to catch up on school or exams, and the sooner I got over here, he would be dragging me back to the past. I fell behind in school, so badly I had to drop out. I couldn't go to University, I literally have no future here, ironically enough." I paused, a deep sigh escaping my lips, "So now, I am the shrine maiden in this time, as well as in the past. No escaping duty." I stated sarcastically.

Sesshomaru's eyes met mine, for a second, I almost saw sympathy. I am sure he had a similar story, maybe he wanted to be an artist, or a scholar, maybe he had the duty of being a warrior forced on him just like me.

"Anyway…enough about me, I'm just going to take a shower. Make yourself at home, when I come out, I will show you how to use the shower and get you into some clean clothes." I stated awkwardly, my fingers running awkwardly through the thick of my almost matted hair. Gross Kagome.

I peel my clothes off, quickly, no time to do this strategically. I needed to get clean ASAP. I turned my shower on the hottest setting and stepped in. Not even caring that it singed my skin, hurt the cuts and bruises all over me. It just felt good to have it slamming into my back. I got clean, I scrubbed at my skin furiously still I must have turned red. I turned off the tap and wrapped a towel around myself. I didn't want to take too long and keep Sesshomaru waiting.

Next to bathe the big scary demon lord.


	7. Chapter 7: Return

Golden.

Chapter Seven: Return.

By acediadono

I step out from the bathroom, my feet padding on lush carpet, modern luxuries were glorious. My towel wrapped tightly around my chest, leaving little to the imagination, I stepped forward, steam flowing from behind me. I felt watched, stalked by the eyes of a hunter. I know I still had it. My long-muscled legs from years of running around after demons, my strong arms and ample breasts complimented my hourglass figure. I was prone to gaining and losing weight quickly when the food was scarce on the battlefield, so I had lost some weight this time around. I much preferred being a little softer. Water dropped down my shoulders from my raven tresses, my cheeks red from the heat of the shower.

"Your turn M'Lord," I stated, walking over to him, his weight dipped on my poor old single bed, reaching out for the red ties on his heavy silver armour. He didn't move, his eyes tracking my every movement, like a hawk on a lamb. I gently tugged at the offending ribbon, then the next, until his armour fell awkwardly around him. Kami I was being so daring, bold. So un-Kagome. I gently pushed it aside onto my old single bed, I returned to my task at hand, I gently pushed Mokomoko sama to the side, running my fingers through its silky tendrils. I went back to his Hoari, finding the ties, tugging at them, gently pushing back the first layer. Careful to caress his shoulders as I pushed it back, finally the final lawyer fell behind him revealing the expanse of his chest. I was in awe, I drank him in, every feature, recording it as if I missed anything in our last encounter, making sure I fill in any blanks. I fell to my knees between his legs, Sesshomaru still unmoving. His eyes following my hands. I felt bold.

My fingers traced the lines of his heritage over his shoulder blades, down the front of his chest, stopping at his nipples. My fingers moved lower, exploring the ripples of his chest. I landed at the scar near his rib cage.

"Who did this?" I queried, not making eye contact, observing the wound.

"Father." I flinched at the malice in his voice. I scanned the rest of his chest, paying attention to every inch. A claw mark on his hip, my fingers fluttered over them, "and these?" I asked.

"Father." My heart broke.

I peered over his hip to what looked like whip marks on his back. The scars were faint, but there, they looked as if they had once been deep, so deep that even demon healing couldn't rid the, from his body.

"And these?" I queried; I didn't want the answer.

"Father," He spat. Shifting under my touch, I attempted to provide a distraction, kicking myself at the new knowledge I had of Lord Inu Taisho, it appears he was not the saint that everyone made him out to be. My heart filled with sadness thinking of the small silver haired boy, his eyes filled with wonder and joy, having that stamped out by the person who was supposed to love him.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up," I whispered, reaching to untie his hakamas. Gently slipping the tie undone, I rose to my feet, standing in front of him.

"M"lord can you please stand?" I asked, stepping back to give him space. Sesshomaru rose to his feet, his hakamas falling in a pool of white and crimson to the ground at his clawed feet, leaving him only clad in in his fundoshi. I still couldn't believe he wore a fundoshi, I kind of pictured him to be a commando kinda guy, still blew my mind. I took hold of his hand, walking him to the bathroom, making special effort to sway my hips in front of him.

I would be lying if I didn't admit that I was turned on right now. My loins aches to be touched, heat pooled in my lower regions and my nipples arched against the scratchy fabric of the towel. I felt embarrassed knowing his keen sense of smell would be picking up all the flavors I was putting out. Kami I had it bad. I left like a horny teenager all over again, just now I was an adult, tumbling down a path that could get my heart broken.

I reached into the shower, turning the water on hot, pulling back the shower curtain so Sesshomaru could get in.

"I'm not really sure how to get that off," I pointed to his fundoshi, "so you're on your own there." I could feel the heat burst across my cheeks. Kami Kagome, I scolded myself internally. I turned to exit the room, trying to give him some space to de-stress and take a time out. This whole experience had probably been very overwhelming for him, and I wanted to be sympathetic to that.

"Let me know if you need help washing your hair," I stated.

"Wait," he called out from in front of the shower. "Stay." It wasn't so much an order, but a request.

I turned back around, peering at him, his fundoshi lay on the floor, discarded. I couldn't help it, my eyes went straight to his crotch, his semi erect manhood standing to attention. I didn't mean to be crude, but it was large. I mean I had seen it before; I had felt it before, but not quite like this. I could feel my blush move down my neck to my chest, I was filled with lust and a twinge of embarrassment. I watched as he stepped into the bath tub shower, his long silver locks fell down past his knees, you didn't really notice it when he had Mokomoko sama and his armour close, how long it was. It still baffled me Mokomoko sama could be detached, sometimes he bathed with it, others he could leave it behind. Weird.

I decided to take a voyeur's post, sitting on the edge of the tub, watching as he ran the hot water over his face, closing his eyes. I watched as the tension he has been keeping in his body visibly fade. Nothing a good old hot shower couldn't fix. His muscled arms guided his hands through his long silver hair, every muscle moving for its purpose, skillfully and precise.

"If you want, I can put the plug in, the tub will fill with water. I can wash your back and hair then if you want?" I asked, he peered back at me, a simple head nod and he was sitting down, arms stretched over his knees. I got up and placed the plug in the tub, running my hand up his calf, my fingers met with fine silver hairs.

I will probably die if he got more perfect.

I sat on the bathtub ledge behind him and collected the Shampoo and Conditioner. I have always wanted to wash one of the brother's hair, didn't really care which one, but I'm glad it was Sesshomaru. I leaned forward my towel coming undone but I had a large hand-full of Shampoo in my hand so there was no picking it up. I gently applied it to Sesshomaru's scalp, attempting to get to later the suds through all his thick, silver hair. Once I was satisfied I had applied the Shampoo, I returned to his scalp, my small fingernails pressed into his scalp, gently massaging, I applied pressure behind his pointed ears, one of which was freshly pierced, and the top of his neck, I could feel him leaning into me, and a moan left his lips, his eyes closed, head bent back leaning into my touch. I'm sure he got this all the time, so I'm sure it was nothing special, but I wanted this to be special, it was for me.

I reached over and detached my shower head, thank the kami for it, my naked breast brushed against his shoulder. Rinsing the suds from his scalp, careful not to get any in his eyes.

Applying a generous amount of conditioner I fingered it through his long hair, once satisfied I twisted his hair into the top of his head, grabbing one of the many ribbons I hadn't used since I was a teen, I gave the great lord a temporary top knot.

"You leave conditioner in for a few minutes, then I'll wash it out, your hair will be softer than ever." I stated, getting a simple 'Hn' in return. I lathered a face washer with my unscented soap and went to work on his back. I was right about his back, its beautiful, muscular landscape littered with scars. What kind of monster would do this to their child? I wanted to kiss every single one of them and tell him that it was okay, but I feel the great demon lord would not be so appreciative. It also wasn't my place and we certainly were not on that friendship level yet.

After I was finished, I handed him the soapy cloth so she could finish the rest, untying his top knot, I washed out the conditioner, gently, making sure to brush past the points of his ears and the base of his neck. A sick part of me wanted to drive him mad with lust so he grabbed me, bent me over a fucked me over the bench. I got a feeling that wasn't Sesshomaru's MO. In my time alone with him, he had been kind, soft and almost loving, he wasn't some rapid dog with no self-control who would take you as he pleased.

"All done," I stated, reaching out for my towel which had fallen, his hand shot out and captured my wrist.

"Leave it," he stated, pulling me towards him, I fell to my knees beside the tub. His eyes met mine and probably for the first time I've been with Sesshomaru, he had a look of content on his face.

"Can this Sesshomaru tell you something?" He asked, eyes avoiding mine, so unlike the great lord.

"You can tell me anything Lord Sesshomaru," I moved a little closer to the tub, sitting up on my knees as he held onto my hand, a kind and loving gesture. I was naked, bare as the day I was born. My ample breasts sat pert; my damp hair cast over my shoulders.

"When this one was a little boy…" he paused, "I was told humans were weak, they were a weakness to be destroyed. You see my mother hated humans for taking away my father. But I was overjoyed the day he left the palace, it meant I was no longer subject to his punishments. Mother resented me further for this." He paused, his free hand grasping at a strand of his loose hair, and it finally hit me. Sesshomaru was not this all feared demon lord, he was a broken product of a dysfunctional household and an even more fucked up father. Jesus Christ. Almost 13 years of knowing him and it all finally made sense.

"I don't find you to be a weakness." He blurted out, his eyes focused on the tiles in front of him, I suppose he was expecting rejection. I noticed he had dropped the 3rd person speak as well. Curious.

"I don't find you to be a weakness either Sesshomaru," I replied, squeezing his hand tight and smiling. "I'm glad that we met ya know."

"Hn," he stated dropping my hand, he stood up in a fluid motion.

"Oh shit! Hang on! I'll get you a towel!" I cried sprinting out of the room naked, thank god mum had been in while I was tending to Sesshomaru, fresh towels were laid out on my bed next to Sesshomaru's armour along with an old yukata of my fathers.

Back in the bathroom, I handed Sesshomaru a towel and kept a second starting to towel dry his silver hair.

Kami it was beautiful. Kami he was beautiful. Wounded soul and all.

"Are we okay to stay here for the night before heading off? It's getting a little late and I'm feeling a little tired," I asked, becoming increasingly aware of the nakedness between us. I stood awkwardly behind him as I threw the soiled towels against the bath's ledge.

"Yes," he replied, slowly turning to me, he tracked me, I felt like meat, a pig going to slaughter, and god I loved it.

I stepped forward, my hands fell on his chest, peering up at him through my bangs, which I probably should have of cut off years ago. He moved forward, our bodies touching, his lips met mine. It was gentle, loving and quickly moved to a battle, dominance was the game, and I wasn't sure I wanted to be dominated. Years ago, maybe, but not now. Meek Kagome wasn't really in my vocabulary now a days.

My fingers laced at his scalp, pulling him forward, deeper. He pushed he forward against my bathroom hand basin, the cold marble met my backside, I flinched, our lips never parting. There was no backing out of this now, I knew that, like I would want to. He had my expressed, enthusiastic consent to do whatever the hell he wanted with me.

His hands rough against the soft skin of my hips, skimming over the scar where the Shinkon no Tama left my body on the fateful day I encountered Inuyasha. The day that would lead to my first encounter with the great lord drinking from me like I was the last lake on earth. His hands reached around, gripping at my ass, his claws pinching at my skin, threatening to pierce flesh. _God do it._ I begged internally. I don't know if I was that brave yet.

Lifting me, he perched me awkwardly on the basin, a moan escaped my lips. I would feel the moisture pooling

"Are you sure?" He stated, I wanted him to shut up and fuck me, like our lives depended on it, but his cautiousness halted him diving into me like a lake, built just for him.

"Yes," I moaned, my hands leaving his silver locks, colliding with his firm, muscled ass pulling him forward, "Please," it came out as an awkward beg. At watched as he positioned himself at my opening, all rationality left my mind as I wrapped my legs around him like a wanton whore, nudging him into me. His hands moved towards my breasts, gently caressing them, appreciating their fullness, like he was almost stalling at my opening and it was driving me crazy. He was at the gates and didn't seem to be rushed to enter.

"Please M'Lord," I begged, throwing my head back in ecstasy as he sharply pinched my nipples. His hands trailing over my muscled stomach.

"I'm savoring this," He stated, his voice almost a low growl, "I've never been with a human before." He whispered into my hair, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine. A twinge of jealousy ripped through me momentarily, that there has been a string of other women and I wouldn't be special to him. But I was, I was his first human.

He ran his claws gently, enough to bring the blood to the surface without breaking the skin, over my hips and down my thighs. I felt him inch closer, gently moving into me like a hesitant man at the pearly gates, thinking the Kami's could be playing a sick joke on him, about to rip it away and send him to hell.

His hands moving from my thighs back to my ass, gripping tight, pain gently eased its way into my mind as he dug the tips of his nails into my supple flesh. A weak 'ahhh' left my mouth as he reclaimed it, his tongue battling with mine, without warning, he gripped my ass harder, pushing himself to the brim inside of me. I cried out, the overwhelming fullness overcame me, my senses on overload.

"Keep going, I'm okay," I groaned, kami I had not anticipated his size, stretching me in so many untouched places. With a grunt his obliged. His movements slow and lazy, just like the first time he had touched me in the hot springs on the battlefield. My legs spread, hung lazily either side of his hips, he rocked me forward with his grip.

"Please Sesshomaru," I moaned, "Faster." It was becoming almost painful, I wanted more, I wanted it harder. I wanted to explode around him in pure bliss. He obliged, letting out a grunt as he picked me up, my legs automatically, as if their own volition wrapped around his narrow waist, holding on as he pumped into me with vigor. My arms fell around his neck, my forehead rested on the muscles of his shoulder, sweat beading down my back. I was going to need another shower. I could feel my release coil within me, my belly filling with butterflies and good feelings, the tension in my scared place brimming with pleasure. I could feel the tension in his shoulder, his lips on my collar bone licking and biting, like he could devour me, consume me whole.

I was near and from the tension in his body I could feel he may be as well.

Then I felt it, his aura spiked, not like I had ever felt before, it rose, flooding over me, consuming me, like drowning in a river. I could feel my own aura raise to meet his involuntarily, mingling with his, entwined, making love just like our physical forms. His pace quickened, each thrust harder than the previous, knocking the wind from my lungs, sending me over the edge, I felt my release wash over me, a low guttural moan fell out of my lips, mixing with the erotic sounds of our flesh meeting in hard, strategically timed thrusts.

"Oh kami," I cried out, my earth was just tilted off its axis, I felt the muscles in my stomach tense and contract, I bit down on his shoulder, so hard I could taste the metallic flavor of his lifeblood. He groaned, his pace became awkward and unrhythmic as I clenched around his member. With a final hard thrust, he reached completion, biting down hard on the crook of my neck, the burn felt like nothing I have ever felt before. He rocked into me a further few times, pumping me full of his seed. I could feel his tongue snaking out around the flesh, lapping up my blood like a fine wine. It felt like a delicious combination of pain and pleasure, heightening my senses and causing my back to arch into his hard chest.

He held me to him for what seemed like minutes, like he was locked inside of me, like we would never part, but I know eventually we would have to. He lifted me up, he was still inside of me, still biting down on my neck, it was starting to hurt, his fangs irritating the wound. He walked us to my small single bed, brushing his armour and yakata to the floor he placed me down on the bed. Finally withdrawing, I felt an unfathomable loss, slowly, his jaw unclenched, and he released my neck, blood littered the corner of his mouth. He hovered above me, his forehead pressed against mine, his crescent moon meeting my skin, it was beautiful.

"Wow," was all I could say, meeting his lips with a chaste kiss. To say that this was anything less than earth shattering, life changing would label me a liar.

"Indeed," He whispered against my lips; his breath tickled.

I felt sleep wash over me, my eyes closing against my will. I could feel his weight shift, his body snug beside me, his silken hair strewn across my chest, I didn't care. I wasn't someone to sleep naked, but today I was making an exception.

Tomorrow we would return to the past, I don't know what that would mean for Sesshomaru and I, but I didn't want to overthink it and ruin the glory of the orgasm which I just experienced. Even if we went back to being demon lord and miko upon return to the past, I was okay with that, nothing would top this experience. Nothing.

A/N: Well, I hope y'all liked it. I have been trying to show a softer side to Sesshomaru. I want to develop and delve into the greatness that is his character, he most certainly was not given enough screen time. I hope you all like where this is going. Please don't forget to read and review and let me know how you are liking the pages.

Much love team! – Ace.


	8. Chapter 8: Plans

Golden.

Chapter Eight: Plans

By acediadono

The morning sun burst through the curtains. A weight between my legs and the pressure between my legs woke me, I lent up, dazed and half asleep, a silver head nestled between my legs, feasting. Each stroke of his tongue sent sparks of pleasure, building in my abdomen, my womanhood throbbing with the need for release. He dipped his tongue, inside of me, curling it to hit my G spot. Kami that was the ticket, god he was an artist, painting my orgasm with the strokes of his brush. I couldn't hold in my moans, each movement eliciting one, my back arched, my belly spasming from sheer pleasure.

He continued on for what seemed like hours, the pleasure building to an impossible high, my body crashed back into my childhood bed, my hands reached out to the top of Sesshomaru's head, grasping at his scalp, my knees raised around his head as my orgasm crashed around me. I saw literal stars.

If we didn't have to go back and save the Western Lands from tyranny, I would literally never let him out from between my legs. Never.

I felt him lap up my sacred liquid, like it was his last meal on earth, ravenous. His deadly, clawed hands held me in place so he could claim his prize. Kami he was going to be the death of me. The literal death.

"Good morning," I breathed, attempting to sit up as he slipped off the bed, fastening his freshly cleaned fundoshi in a quick movement. Skills.

It dawned on me, our clothes were clean and neatly folded on my old work desk. I was entirely embarrassed that my mother had come in some time during the night to get our clothes. She laundered and returned them without so much of a squeak.

I groaned in embarrassment, "Mum saw us naked, didn't she?!" raising my sheet to my nose. I felt embarrassed to my core; she had seen Sesshomaru naked! She knew what we did!? I could probably die. You could find it hard to believe that in this moment I was a 28-year-old woman. You really would.

"I pulled the blankets over us; she did not see." He stated, pulling up his Hakamas. We did not have enough time for a shower. That much I knew, he wanted to go back and take back what was his, what he had earnt.

"Sweet Kami. Thank you." I breathed, my mother wasn't stupid, we squeezed together in a tiny single bed, under the covers after a shower, with our soiled clothes littered around the room. Mum knew. I pulled myself out of bed, stretching out, my breasts bounced, my arms high above my head.

"If you do not cover up, we will not be able to leave," he stated, his eyes watching me hungrily as the morning sun kissed my well-loved flesh. My shoulder hurt like a bitch where he bit me last night, I could see a purple bruise blossoming around it. I grinned in his direction, reaching out for my white lacy bralette freshly laid out with my miko garbs, Mum's choice, the underwire in my old one was digging into my chest anyway. I slipped it over, repositioning my breasts for a comfortable fit, it was a burden being bigger busted and I would have to strap my chest with just this on otherwise I wouldn't be able to run properly. I pulled a white roll of cloth out form my top draw, I used to use these when I was shard hunting, they kept the girls down. Rolling it over my chest, I made loops over my shoulder to keep everything secure, wincing as I covered the bite wound from Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," he stated, tying the outer layer of his hoari, he turned to me, his hand gently ran over the wound. "I did not intend to cause you harm." He stated.

"It's nothing. I bit you too, you know." I laughed, a smile gracing my features, "I've had worse, trust me." I stated, reaching for my hoari, Sesshomaru nodded and resumed dressing himself.

Before long we were dressed and ready to head back to the past. Sesshomaru's stoic mask fell back into place the instant his armour, swords and mokomoko sama were replaced.

"I'm going to grab a bite to eat on our way out." I was starving, I just realised I hadn't eaten in almost two days and my stomach finally caught up with me in protest.

I made my way down stairs to the kitchen, Mum was already there making breakfast for us both, rice with baked fish and miso soup, a hearty meal for a duo about to step back into battle. She didn't even get to take it into the Kotatsu, I was eating it at the kitchen bench, almost inhaling it. Note to self: don't go this long without eating. Sesshomaru ate the fish, and drank the miso, leaving behind the rice, offering me his bowl. I was half expecting him to turn around and be all like 'I don't eat human food,' but he ate quietly, he was skilled with the chopstick, picking at the baked fish.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked through a mouthful of food. I was no princess. I was certainly not dignified and when I was this ravenous, I lost all sense of table manners.

"You need it more than this one does," He stated, clearly demons' metabolisms worked a lot slower than humans. I didn't fail to notice he had gone back to speaking in 3rdperson.

"It's fine, Mum always makes more than enough servings, I can get more." I replied, finishing off my meal at record speeds. Heading over to the rice cooker. I served myself an overfilled bowl and walked back over beside Sesshomaru. Like a normal couple getting ready for work in a rush, after sleeping in or participating in extracurricular activities. That kind of thinking was going to get me in serious trouble.

I watched through mouthfuls as Sesshomaru ate his rice, gracefully leaning against the kitchen bench, his silver hair fanned out behind him. My Mum rounded the corner and met us with a cheeky smile.

"You kids have enough food?" She asked, winking at me as she went to the sink to start tidying up after breakfast. I don't think she realised she was calling a demon edging a thousand years old a kid.

"Yes, thank you, and thank you for washing our clothes," I stated, packing up our plates and bowls and taking them over to her at the sink. Mum looked up at me, grinning, she leaned in and whispered, "You have a good one there, demon or not, he's a catch. You should see the way he looks at you."

I know Sesshomaru could hear every. Kami. Dam. Word she was saying and my mother was swooning hard.

"Thanks Mum," I whispered back, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. "We have to go," I paused, "Do you know where I left my spare bow and quiver?" I asked, Mum looked up at me and smiled.

"I packed it near the front door with your shoes," she stated, her hand rubbing my arm in a warm and reassuring way.

"Thanks Mum, you are an A1 champ!" I paused, "I promise to be back before the next full moon, please say good bye to Grandpa for me?" I asked, turning out of the room with Lord Sesshomaru in toe.

We made our way to the back exit of the house, my getta sat lazily next to Sesshomaru's armoured boots, next to them rested my spare long bow and quiver. Mum was a gem. I slung my quiver over my shoulder, wincing as the band hit my shoulder, I tried my best to conceal my pain, picking up my bow, and putting on our shoes, we were out back and on our way to the well house. I peered back to watch Mum waving us off, like she did every time I went back to the past. I waved back coyly.

"Thank you for being so patient and letting me stay the night, I know we have a lot to do when we get back. I promise I am in tip top fighting shape." I explained, peering up at Sesshomaru, his eyes emotionless and cold, they almost gave me the chills. His almond coloured lips pressed in a hard line.

"Hn," he stated, so we were back to this now. That was cool. I expected it. Cool, cool, cool, cool, I didn't feel like I had literally played slut for the night and got way to emotionally invested in something which would never in a million years ever happen. Cool.

I reached the Well house door, I could fell the magic swelling around the area, flooding my senses, beckoning me home. We reached the Well, Sesshomaru scooped me up in his arms before I could protest, knocking the air from my lungs, jumping into the well. The blue magic swelled to meet us, its crystalline flow enveloping us, delivering us safety to the past. I peered up, the sky was blue, much like that of the magic of the well, before I could catch my bearings, we were out of the well, sprinting towards camp.

I was guessing it was about an hour after we passed through the Well that we made it back to camp. We were met with a mixture of excitement that their Lord was back, and a lot of questioning looks, I was assuming it was because I was being carried around like a doll by Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha stood smirking at the entrance of Akoi's tent, a smirk the size of the fucking sun gracing his asshole face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't you fucking love birds back from ya holiday," he teased; in that moment, I really understood the weight of Sesshomaru's mood, he practically dropped me, luckily my reflexes were almost like that of a cat and I landed on two feet. He burst forward, fist colliding with Inuyasha's cheek. I swear I could hear something crack and Inuyasha went tumbling back into the tree line. Sesshomaru's aura flared around him, it hurt, I felt like it was burning my skin, the sheer gravity of his rage.

Kami sake I wish I had of kept it in my pants.

He stalked forward into the tent, I followed at a distance, my own aura threatening to rise to combat the treat of Sesshomaru's imposing aura. I had to stuff it down and sit on the lid, hoping I could keep it in control.

"Lady Kagome!" Akoi called out as I entered the tent, he greeted me with a warm smile, his eyes however full of questions. I peered down at the plans spread out over the wooden treasle, the West's make shift war room.

"Lord Akoi," I bowed, it was clear from Sesshomaru's actions I was to return to my post, I was a miko. I was just another tool in this battle. I would fight, then go back to my life as if nothing had happened.

"Is it done?" He asked, referring to the barrier.

I nodded, resuming my post in the corner of the tent, watching as Sesshomaru paced behind Akoi, back and forth like a furious pendulum. The demons should have of known the barrier was down, but then maybe not, the space the barrier created essentially replicated everyday life, the sound and the smells. The demons in Sesshomaru's army were not on the same power level as the great demon lord so they may have not had the ability to sense the changes.

"This one has scouted the West; the palace is destroyed. The grounds men dead. The surrounding villages decimated, there are minimal bodies, we are to assume captives." I watched as Sesshomaru's fist clenched at his side, his cool, calm demeanour falling away. "This is unforgivable. Make sure the men are ready, we leave for the North at dusk." He ordered, storming out of the tent, not even giving me a glance. That hurt. Yup.

Akoi walked over to me, his keen nose sniffing around my general vicinity.

"Hmm," he started, "Do you know why the young lord is behaving so…un-Sesshomaru like?" He questioned, his clawed hand raised, tapping his chin as he eyed me over. This wasn't intimidating at all.

"I have no idea M'Lord." I stated, looking at my getta clad feet. He was fine this morning, I thought, he was more the fine, and then we had to come back. I could feel that oh so familiar feeling deep within my chest, the feeling of something breaking, being shattered, being demolished into dust.

"Curious," Akoi stated, pacing lightly in front of me. "Are you sure M'Lady?" His neck crashing back eyes meeting mine, I watched keenly as his nostrils flared.

"Hn," I was going to take a page out of Sesshomaru's book here and avoid the question entirely. I spotted my medic kit, bow and quiver, I need all of them. Always needed a backup now, but I really needed my medicine. Since I returned to the past, my shoulder had been burning like no tomorrow, the pain was running down my arm and making my chest hurt. Kami sake.

I walked past Akoi quietly, retrieving my stuff, I exited the tent, I needed to find somewhere quite and private to tend to this thing.

Making my way for the tree line, I walked west, I knew there was a small private clearing a few clicks away, I fanned my aura out, it was clear. I needed to conceal myself, I hadn't done it in years, I lowered my aura to nothing, imagining closing a box, so tight, wrapping it in cling wrap and chains. I felt confident no one would be able to find me. Not until I was ready.

It took me a few minutes to get there, but I burst through the tree line, sweat beaded on my brow, which was unusual, as it was a cold autumn day. I was running a fever.

I found a tree, leaning against it, I fell to my knees. Pulling out my medicine, I started to explore how the hell I was going to treat this. Slipping my hoari off my shoulder, I made quick work of the linen binding which I secured this morning, leaving me exposed with my hoari around my waist only clad in a bralette. I caught the sick looking colour of the wound, it was black and purple, black vessels snaked from the wound, down my arm and chest. Fuck. Blood poisoning so quickly, this shit could kill me. I guess I was right in my previous statement, Sesshomaru would be the fucking death of me.

I needed to cut open and cauterised the wound, cut out any infection present. Kami I didn't want to do this to myself. I scavenged around the camp for small sticks and branches, pooling them beside me, I struck my flint and steel, a small fire come to life, I kept feeding it till it was hot enough. Opening my kit, it was full of modern necessities, I retrieved a scalpel, injectable antibiotics and a metal bar I kept for cauterising, I used this for limbs, but it would have to work. Lastly, I pulled out a strip of hard leather, placing it in my mouth I bit down, I rested the metal bar on the fire's ledge, heating it up. I did not want to do this. I felt nauseous. My hand positioning the scalpel on the bite marks centre, pressing down, I screamed into the leather strips, coming out muffled and almost demonic. I cut and 'X' into the wound, black gunk oozing from the wound down my arm. I don't think this was going to work, the overwhelming fear that I may actually die hit me like a Mac Truck. I didn't have time to think about that, I need to try and triage this the best I could and get back to the future as soon as possible. This needed a fucking hospital, but then I was sure there was nothing they could do either, I don't think they are trained to deal with bite wounds you sustained while getting your brains fucked out by a demon lord. I wiped at the wound with gauze, septic gunk keep oozing, it almost felt never ending. I felt tears escape, lazily rolling down my cheek, this was torture.

"What are you doing?" Came a voice from behind me, Sesshomaru. Shit.

I spat the leather out of my mouth.

"Nothing," I stated, ignoring his presence, wiping the wound, going through pretty much all my gauze. I placed the bottle of antibiotics in my now dead arm, and lined up a syringe, drawing from it. 30mls should be enough, well enough to tide me over until I get back to the future.

"This one made you sick," he stated the obvious, now standing in front of me, bending down, his hand reached out to the wound.

"Don't," I cried, wincing away from him. It hurt enough without him poking around in it.

"This doesn't happen with demons," he stated, thanks for pointing out the obvious.

"Well I'm not a fucking demon whore, I'm a human," I spat, stabbing the antibiotics into the wound, pressing down on the syringe. I cried out.

"Your human contraptions won't fix this. Let this one help." He ordered, grabbing at my arm pulling it aside. Before I knew it, his lips were over the wound, teeth entered flesh and I cried out. Using my free hand, I searched the ground for my leather, grabbing it and putting it between my teeth I bit down. I could feel him pulling at the flesh, sucking at the wound, lapping at the incisions I had made. Tears ran down my cheek, the pain was overwhelming, like nothing I had ever felt before, and over the years I had felt pain in every which way. I groaned through clenched teeth, the fire I had started dissipating. Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tightly, close to him, his armour sticking in my chest. I felt his fangs leave my flesh, slowly, his tongue darting out, running over the wound.

I peered down at the wound, the the septic vessels gone, the pain replaced with a warm feeling in my chest. The incisions I had made were gone, completely healed, only faint scars of his fangs remained.

"How?" I questioned; he was still holding me tight.

"This one simply sucked the poison out; his salvia has healing properties." He stated matter of fact, like I should have of known it all along.

"Why?" I whispered, my forehead resting against his shoulder.

"This Sesshomaru smelt the wound festering back at camp, he was careless during our mating. He should not have marked you. You have his deepest apologies," he stated, pulling away from me, putting distance between us, his ice-cold walls starting to fall back into place. I re applied my chest blinding and pulled my hoari back into place fastening it and straightening myself.

"Sesshomaru, don't do this. Don't pull away from me." I stated, holding my head high, a renewed determination set in, I wasn't going to be pushed aside again, I wasn't going to be left behind and abandoned.

The midday sun sat high in the sky, providing warmth from the cool wind, its warm touch caressing my cheeks pushing me forward.

"I'm not going to let you push me aside like everyone else, I won't have it, I don't care if you are some all fearsome demon lord or a human man, I won't." I paused, letting my aura rise in anger. "Not a bar of it you hear," I stepped closer to him, my face almost colliding with his armour, I direct my attention to his face, our eyes met, and I do not break contact. I could feel his aura raise around mine gently, nothing threatening or overwhelming, just a show for me to calm down.

"I won't be used for a good rut and then be treated like it didn't mean anything, that I didn't mean anything. I'm not having it. You are going to treat me like a person, you are going to acknowledge me, and you will not cast me aside. I don't care if it didn't mean anything to you, that doesn't give you the right not to at-least acknowledge I exist." I stated, my tone strong, my shoulders back and straight, I was impressed with myself. Our eyes holding each other gaze, it was intimidating as hell, but I would not take this lying down, I had enough of being treated like a convenience. I was convenient for Inuyasha, helping him shard hunt and being a stand in for Kikyo. I was convenient for Hojo to lose his virginity and then to take off and leave me behind as he pursued his dreams. I would not be a convenience anymore.

"I'm not convenient. I will not be a place holder anymore. I will not be used." I stated, my aura pricking at my skin, my eyes burning as I fought back tears.

"There was never any intention of using you." He stated, his eyes never leaving mine, a flicker of something, an emotion I hadn't seen before crosses his features. I felt a tear fall, my emotions betraying me, I could literally feel the anger drop out from me, rolling across the grassy clearing, smothering the small fire I built.

"Then what the hell Sesshomaru? What the actual hell?" I pleaded, "Giving me 'this one was careless' bullshit," I did my best to mimic him. My finger tips hurt, I was having trouble controlling my rage, my sadness, my disappointment.

He let out an audible sigh, calloused hand reaching up, cracking at contact with my skin, he wiped my traitorous tears away.

"This is more complicated then you know," he paused, caressing my cheek, "the mark on your shoulder is an intention mark, I have only ever witnessed it on demon women, I have never done it myself. It is what you give someone you wish to court. In my culture, when a demon seeks a woman, he marks her for intention, my kind are loyal, you must know, so when this mark is in place it is to ward off other males who may have a similar intention." He paused, "I never asked, that is why I apologise. Not because I believe it to be a mistake."

The great lord was making proclamations of love, in the way he knew how. He was trying to let me in, I expected him to be human about it, but that was naïve, he may have a human form, but he was far from it. I watched as walls crumbled down around him, he was letting me in, and I was standing here seething in rage. It slowly dissipated, my heart beating with anxiety. I acknowledged this as a human interaction, when I never considered cross cultural differences. I felt horrible. I felt vulnerable. A small spark in me felt overjoyed.

"I didn't know," I responded, my voice a little shaky, so much for being big tough Kagome.

"This also puts you at risk. Love is a weakness in war time, you could be used against me." He stated, dropping his hand and turning away from me. "My father died like this. Loving a human. I hated him. I still do. As soon as Izayoi was in trouble he was dead. We have a battle that will end all of them, just around the corner. We leave at nightfall Kagome." It was the first time he had said my real name; I had finally graduated from Human to Miko to finally Kagome. A title I liked.

"I am stronger than you think Sesshomaru. Love doesn't make you weak, it gives you a reason to fight. Don't compare yourself to your father. He left his family for another woman, he was weak. Nothing like you Sesshomaru, I just wish you would see that." I stated, walking over to my supplies, packing up my modern medicines, it wasn't something which you could just leave laying around.

All packed up I walked over to the demon lord making proclamations of adoration and love. My heart fluttered a little, but I knew that this could change. As he said, we had a war to fight. So, we would fight, reclaim the West and work it out from there.

"Let's table this, let's take back the West and then talk," I took a moment to adjust my hip pack of medication. "I like you Sesshomaru, I do. But now is not the time for attempting courting or relationship, or what ever, you have your head elsewhere, and I appreciate that. We have a plan. The West is a priority it always has been."

He turned to me, capturing my lips, I didn't expect this show of love or passion. His fingers knotted in my raven tresses pulling me deeper, eating at my mouth as if it were his last supper. We parted, I needed air, so the break was a reprieve.

"Back to camp," I stated, my fingers entwined with his momentarily, as we parted and headed for camp.

A/N: Welp, here is another one. I hope you enjoy JI probably won't be able to get these out as quickly as I have been as I am starting up with uni again soon but I'll do my best!

Thanks for all your amazing support!

Don't forget to leave a review!

Ta, Ace!


	9. Chapter 9: War

Golden.

Chapter Nine: War

By acediadono

I shifted uncomfortably on uneven footing; the silver moonlight was our only guide. I, unlike my wonderful demon friends, did not have good sight at night, so I was at a disadvantage in this war plan. My arm bent back; my fingers caressed the nock of my arrow.

"Miko, are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hn," I motioned, pulling an arrow from my quiver, I nocked it on my taught bow string, drawing back the ball of my hand drawn back to the corner of my mouth. I channelled my pure aura into the bow filling it with the kami's destructive power. I slowly release a breath, aiming for the castle blood red coloured roof top. With this much juice, I expect a little damage to trigger the battle and catch them off guard.

"Ready," I stated, aiming high, my fingers slip from the bow string, releasing total pure devastating power on the unaware enemy. The arrow landed, a pure pink explosion signalled the beginning of war, the start of the battle. Demons rushed past me weapons drawn. Sesshomaru stayed at my side as his army sieged the castle. It appears we caught them by surprise, so we should have the upper hand. I looked over to Sesshomaru, his aura flared, the air swelled around him, his eyes bled red, irises green like the grass on a summer's morning, miasma dripping from his claws, I watched as his face started to elongate, canine features morphed and appeared. I heard bones popping and snapping as his body went through a dramatic shift right next to me. I wasn't scared. This was not a transformation from lack of control or rage, this was a calculated, strategic move. He was at his strongest when in his true demonic form and for this battle he would need it.

"M'Lord," I called out, his ferocious features snapped in my direction, like a savage animal when you cross its path. "I'll meet you on the front lines." Nocking another arrow, I ran forward, cloaking my skin in my pure aura, causing me to glow an ethereal pink. Draw and release, taking out the enemy one by one. Swords clanged around me; I could see Inuyasha's windscar slicing into the earth ahead of me. That's where I needed to be, front lines. Determination moved my legs faster. Rage made my muscles work harder. Disgust with what the Dragon clan had done to the West forced my powers to be stronger, quicker than ever.

I was angry for Sesshomaru, that the cardinal demon lords were feuding, why there couldn't be peace after the Naraku incident. I was angry for my kids, huddled up in my village, unable to see the world because it was too dangerous. I was angry for the innocents of the West who have lost their homes, murdered or enslaved. I was furious for me, because selfishly, I wanted to be able to go home at will. I wanted to have a great romance. I wanted to have peace for longer than a year. I hated fighting. I hated abusing the powers of the kami. But I had to do what was right, I had to power through, I had to help Sesshomaru get his glorious defeat, I wanted the people of the West to have peace.

I fired more arrows in rapid succession, clearing waves of demons allowing the Western Army to burst forward through the castle walls. My adrenaline running high. I felt unstoppable.

An earth-shattering roar boomed behind me, alerting Sesshomaru's entrance to the battlefield, his aura overwhelming, it was almost hard to breathe. What I would imagine climbing the Mount Everest would be like, the air so thin your lungs struggle. I had never felt anything quite like it, it was a resounding testament to his awesome strength. I watched as he bound through the enemy's front, clearing a path for total annihilation. In the distance I could see the fearsome crackle of red, angry energy. Sesshomaru's opponent. It made my skin crawl, my hair stand on end with fear.

Blood soaked the earth; the metallic smell of both enemy and ally blood met my nose. The swell of demonic aura around me was enough to make my head spin, my hakama's weighed down with the essence of the lives of those around me.

I had been fighting for what seemed like hours, I watched up head as Sesshomaru was locked in a battle with a giant serpentine like creature, matching Sesshomaru in size and stature. The battle appeared ferocious, both sides taking substantial damage, blood poured from wounds on Sesshomaru's side and neck and panic filled me. I aimed a scared arrow for the dragon, ignoring the battle raging around me, I poured all my love and rage into it, watching as the arrow glow brightly. I took aim and released, aiming for Sesshomaru's opponent.

"Hit the mark," I whispered to myself, reminiscent of the time I aimed for the carrier crow taking off with the Shinkon no Tama. The arrow hit, exploding as it came in contact with flesh, singeing the left side of the dragon, its swamp green scales melting under the impact of my holy power. A roar bellowed from the belly of the dragon, as he fell back, Sesshomaru's strong jaw going for the neck. The dragons form was reminiscent of that of Ryukotsusei, a black mane ran down its back, his skin a sickly green, covered in scales, eyes the colour of blood, glowing under the moonlight and atop its head, between it's blackened horns rested a Noh mask, pure white above his head. Sesshomaru was matched in power, it was rare to come across diayoukai, one that was equally matched to Sesshomaru's strength, but when you did it was never good.

"Master Ryujin!" one of the dragons clans' soldiers called out, his attention falling to me. Shit.

Ryujin, the lords name who was after the West, carrying the flag on vendetta for Lord Ryukotsusei, I remember an old tale about Ryujin my Grandpa would tell me, he was considered a deity, he was supposed to live in a red and white coral palace under the sea, I guess his castle held partially to the truth. But now was not the time for a history lesson.

The scaled skinned solider turned to me, his sword raised, ready to strike. I only had a bow, grossly underequipped for front line combat. I channelled my aura into the bow, strengthening it to protect myself from the impending strike. Raising it above my head the sword met my bow with a clang. My opponent's face pulled back in a scowl, rage filled his eyes and his aura marked with the intent to kill. I was in deep shit if this wasn't over quickly. I stepped back, attempting to put distance between us, drawing another arrow and releasing, he dodged skilfully, moving forward with another attack, I wasn't quick enough, his blade meeting with my hip, digging deep into my flesh. Fuck. The pain was overpowering, but I could not show it, in the heat of battle, you could not show weakness. I used his closeness to my advantage, powering my fist with my pure energy, I forced it into his chest, feeling the bones in his chest crack, smelling the flesh singe around my skin, his face contorted in pain as my fist sunk deeper. I expanded my hand inside his chest, I could feel the wetness of his blood and organs on my skin, fingers grasping out for what I was assuming was his heart. I screamed in rage, fuelling my next move. I clasped his heart, gripping it tight, its flutter in my palm becoming rapid and unrhythmic.

"This is how you die," I whispered into his ear, I heard him gasp. I channelled my purity into his chest and felt him go limp, falling to the ground. My hand dripping with the dark red of his blood. The adrenaline of such a close quarter kill helped distract me from the pain in my hip, I flung my bow over my chest, picking up my last kills katana, I ran forward. I needed to get to Lord Sesshomaru.

I dodged and weaved, dragging my reclaimed katana through flesh, each face a blur as I made my way forward into the bowels of the castle. My Miko garbs no longer red and white, just red with the blood of anyone who got in my way. A complete perversion of my status.

"Inuyasha!" I called out up head, he turned, his face covered in blood, tetsusaiga held in front of him, panting from exhaustion. I caught up, finally, a small part of me hated that I was human and would always be left behind because I was slower.

"Kagome," he paused, looking me over his eyes falling to the gaping wound on my hip, "Your hurt." He stated, worry filled his expression, I was out of the thick of the battle, the castle grounds were eerily quiet. After all we had been through, no matter how much of a dick he was, he was still my best friend, he still cared.

"Hn," I responded, "It's nothing. We have to get to Sesshomaru." It was not nothing, it hurt like hell and I'm pretty sure if it didn't get tended to soon, I would bleed out. That didn't matter however, it really didn't. I had to get to Sesshomaru. We had to finish this.

Inuyasha turned around and knelt down in front of me, peering back with a smirk, "For ol' time sake ya know," he chuckled, I smiled, dropping my sword and grasping my bow, I climbed onto his back. Just like old times.

"We have to get close," I said, "I'm going to hit that fucker with all I have." Inuyasha laughed, launching us onto the rooftops of the castle, giving us full view of the battle between great diayoukai. Both were mattered in blood, an equal match.

"Since when do you have such a foul mouth," He scoffed running forward.

"While you have been off fucking everything that moves, a lot has changed," I stated, grasping at an arrow, the feather fletching tickled my fingertips. My thighs gripped onto Inuyasha's back, holding on tight as we launched into the air, I pulled the bow back, taking aim, the arrow glowing with power. I aimed for the dragon's head, right between the Noh mask, ensuring I did not hit my Lord.

"Hn," Inuyasha scoffed, "you even fucked dog breath," he laughed, as I released my arrow, praying it hit its mark. I ignored Inuyasha's comment, watching as a pure pink explosion engulfed the face of Ryujin, it hit.

"So, what if I did?" I hit back, earning a typical 'Feh,' in response from Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru!" I cried my eyes darting around seeking M'Lord, I watched as the scaly green body fell to the ground, his face obliterated, scrap remnants of a lord that once was were all that remained.

"Inuyasha, we have to find him!" I cried out, Inuyasha's nostrils flared, he had pinpointed Sesshomaru's location and we surged forward. My eyes picked out Sesshomaru in the distance, he lay on the ground near the body of the fallen dragon, blood mattered in his regal silver coat. He was wounded, nothing that would kill him, but he was still hurt, it made my chest ache.

I jumped off Inuyasha's back mid-air, the contact with the earth made my ankles ring in pain. The reality of the wound I was carrying weighing on me as blood soaked the side of my haori and hakamas. I reached out for the still transformed demon lord, he was licking as his wounds, miasma filling the air around us. The cloth of the fire rat came up and covered my mouth, I had breathed in Sesshomau's miasma before and it had not harmed me, so I wasn't sure why Inuyasha was being so protective.

"You're weak Kagome, you breath that in you're done for." Inuyasha stated, I attempted to fan out my aura to purify the air around me, to prove a point, like I had many times before, the miasma remined thick around my feet. Shit. This was not good at all. Sesshomaru's eyes watched me intently as I observed his body starting to shift back to his humanoid form. Blood soaked his haori, his armour cracked from the skirmishes, mokomoko sama mattered in blood, but I wasn't sure if it was his or the enemy's, Bakusaiga rested snug at his hip

"Miko," he stated, walking towards me, I could feel Inuyasha shifting uncomfortably behind me. I peered around, the miasma had dissipated since Sesshomaru had returned to his humanoid form.

"Inuyasha, find Akoi. This battle has been won, the North has fallen. Find any captives of the West. We return to the palace at Sunrise." I could feel Inuyasha nod behind me, moving his hand clad in the fire rat cloth from my mouth.

"Look after her will ya," He stated, running back into the battle.

"Miko, you are harmed." Sesshomaru stated, he was now standing in front of me, his hand moved to my hip.

"It's nothing," I winced, feeling my knees starting to give out, I was beyond weak from blood loss.

"You lie." He stated, untying my haori, he pushed it aside, I watched as he fell to his knees before me, a bold gesture from one such as himself. I flinched as his tongue made contact with my wound, lapping out skilfully, cleaning it causing fresh blood to rise to the surface.

"I cannot heal this," he paused, "do you have the medical box you usually carry?" He asked, my hand went to my waist, unclasping the belt, letting the wooden box fall to the ground. I couldn't keep standing, falling to my knees in front of him. I watched as he pulled a needle and thread from the box, skilfully tying it off, he pushed be back on the ground, laying me out flat as he went to work. I was taken aback that Sesshomaru knew how to suture a wound, but then I shouldn't exactly be surprised, he wasn't some primp and proper lord, he was a warrior. The stitches he used were small and close together, he didn't pull on it too tight as to restrict future movement, and then I realised this was not the first time he had had to tend to a wound like this. He had a matching scar on his hip as well. He leaned down, cutting the thread with his teeth, running his tongue over the freshly stitched wound. I watched as he cleaned the wound carefully, wiping at it with gauze, he sat me up gently placing a dressing patch over the wound, gently wrapping my hip and stomach in a bandage to hold the stitches and dressing in place. Sesshomaru didn't speak to me while he was working, just lost in his own thoughts, letting his hands do the work.

"I'm sorry for getting hurt," I stated, I could feel my face clamming up from the blood loss. He had stopped the bleeding, but I was weak.

"Did you avenge this wound?" He asked, peering at the bandages around my hip, I looked at him with a questioning gaze, then I realised he was asking if I gave as good as I got.

"Hn," I stated in acknowledgment, it was all I could assemble the strength to return with, I did give as good as I got. I crushed it heart.

I observed lazily as Sesshomaru packed up my kit, he fastened my haori and aided me to sit upright, fastening it to my waist. He carefully removed his damaged armour, abandoning it, revealing a bloodied haori underneath. He had also sustained significant injuries in this battle, he was so strong he looked and acted unfazed. Reaching down, he gathered me in his arms, walking over to Akoi who was watching on the sidelines.

"Akoi," he stated, waiting for the General to deliver the report.

"The Northern Palace has been cleared M'Lord, we could only find some of the Western Palace staff in the catacombs. We are assuming that the surrounding Westerners were just displaced, once we are back at the west, we can re assess." He reported; his eyes fell to me in Sesshomaru's hold. "M'lord, is the Lady Kagome alright?" He questioned; his gaze met mine. I looked like shit, I felt like shit and I know I was burning up.

"Get a healer to meet us at the Palace. This one will go ahead." Sesshomaru ordered, Akoi bowed and sped off, I watched ahead as the Western Army had reformed and were already exiting the battlegrounds. I was always in awe at how quickly demon wars went, it wasn't like human wars which dragged on for years, demon wars could be over in a night, their overwhelming strength and stamina making them the perfect army.

I felt nausea pool deep within the pits of my stomach, my vision started to get blurry and I feel a darkness fall over, pulling me under.

"I think I need to sleep," I whispered, "I'm glad you are alright Sesshomaru," my speech slurred, darkness consuming me. I could have of sworn I heard him say "I'm glad too," but it may have of been my imagination.

I woke to the sound of rain, lighting hitting the terracotta roof. The smell of the autumn bloom of chrysanthemum filled the room. My body naked, laying on a futon so soft it felt like laying on a bed of fresh grass in the spring time, the tatami below smelt fresh, my body covered with a pristine white kakebuton, the luxury only royalty could afford. The tenjo above was beautifully decorated with sakura blossoms, scenes of giant white dogs roaming through the skies, paintings of beautiful women of the court. To my right was a tonkonoma with a simple hanging scroll with a low lying kotatsu, shoji screens pulled back around the balcony, opening to a garden full of autumn bloom, kissed by the autumn rain. Behind were fusuma, I figured led to the rest of the castle, to my left was a chigaidana, it held beautiful a blue and white vase, there was incense burning with the smell of sandlewood on the middle level cupboard. Next to the chigaidana sat a tsukeshoin, a few scrolls lay scattered over it, a well of ink and a brush lay unused on the desk. I could image Sesshomaru sitting there, his haori open slightly, revealing his bare chest, tirelessly working on matters of the land. I felt a twinge of arousal form in the pit of my stomach.

I was alone, sitting up in the futon, I let my aura roll out of me like waves at the beach, gently colliding with any lifeform it could seek, just like the tide with the shore. Demons. The place was filled to the brim with life, all around me their aura's swirled, sending back vibrations through my webbing alerting me to their presence. Nothing seemed hostile, which was a win and meant that we were back in the safety of the Western Lands. I fanned my aura out further, reaching for Sesshomaru. He was there, further out to the South but still in the vicinity, I sent out stronger vibrations in his general direction, hoping to get his attention. I felt him move, he was in a room with at least 6 other demons so I am assuming he may have of been in a meeting of some sort, I felt his aura raise to meet mine, gently a caressing it, like the back of a hand on the cheek, or a reassuring rub of the arm. I eased out of the futon, the rapidly healing wound at my side pinched, I made my way in search of clothing, heading over to the chigaidana, I rummaged through the draws, haori's similar to the ones which Sesshomaru wore filled the draws to the brim, further down hakamas to match, dark coloured yukata's with matching obi sashes, fundoshis, tabi also filled the draws. I assumed this was Sesshomaru's room, so I don't think he would mind me borrowing some of his clothes.

I pulled out a deep magenta yukata – the colour of Sesshomau's markings, covering myself, it floated around me, pooling on the floor, snatching up a matching obi I tied it tightly under my breasts, I turned making my way into the depths of the castle, following Sesshomaru's aura. My fingers gripped the fusuma, sliding them aside opening to a hallway lined with tatami, shoji lining the walls of the hallways, I turned left in Sesshomaru's direction down the long, poorly lit hall. I had to strategically attempt not to trip on the oversized yukata which I had commandeered from the great lord. I kept pulsing my aura in his direction, focusing on his serene presence as it moved closer towards me.

"I see you are finally awake," A voice came up head, I felt my heart skip a beat like a school girl seeing her crush after summer break. Pathetic.

"Yes, thank you M'lord for letting me sleep in your chambers." I paused, slightly bowing my head in respect. "How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Almost two weeks." He replied. Two weeks. Jesus. Thoughts invaded my head, I didn't really know where I stood now, we had taken back the West, the North would now be under the receivership of the remaining lords dominions. But what did that mean for Sesshomaru and I? Did it mean he still intended on courting me? Was this all a phase? Would he realise how fragile and difficult it was to have a human rather than a strong, beautiful demon woman?

"What are you thinking Miko?" He asked, stepping forward, his hand outreached, twirling a lock of my raven hair between his clawed fingers.

"Just that the West is safe. How thankful I am for that. I can heal up and head back to the village, so I am not here inconveniencing you." I stated; my gaze fell to my feet. Pathetic Kagome!

He released an indignant scoff, something I've never heard come from the great diayoukai before. I peered up at him, a blush gracing my cheeks, he was smiling. A genuine smile.

Another first.

"If you think that I will be letting you go after all you have done, you are mistaken." He stated. His lips met mine, softly, I could smell the sweet faint smell of sake. His lips were soft and warm, like the morning sunlight through the window on a sunny day. I leaned into him; all my insecurities melted away to nothing. All my mindless worry and catastrophising slipped away like fallen leaves on the rivers current. He broke the kiss gently, pulling away, his callused hand caressing my cheek.

"I fully intend to court you Kagome," he stated, using my name, each syllable kissing my soul, his eyes like liquid honey, smothering me in their sweetness. "That is if you will still have this Lord."

I was lost for words.

Yes. I would have this Lord; I don't think I could live without him.

A/N: Firstly, I want to thank each and every one of you for reading! I am so glad you like Golden and are coming along for this ride! You are seriously the best!

I apologise, this time around, I realised I spelt Hoari wrong – so it is corrected in this chapter.

I have used some technical words for traditional Japanese room/items, the glossary is below:

Kakebuton – The thick Duvet on a futon.

Tatami – traditional mats, used for flooring in a room.

Fusuma – Sliding doors – they are large and removable around the house, usually plain.

Shoji – translucent sliding doors/partitions.

Tokonoma – there are a recessed alcove, like a sitting area for tea ceremonies etc

Tenjo – ceiling, usually plain, but for important rooms or wealthy people can have intricate decorations.

Chigaidana – built in shelves in a room, usually have incence, shrines, and store clothes etc

Tsukeshoin – Built-in desk

Tabi – socks

Thank you so much to everyone who has left a review/comment! I am so thankful. This story isn't going to end here – I probably have another 3-4 chapters to go, but I will be taking a small break to work on a one-shot (a steamy one) – it will be based on Sess/Kags in an Alternative Universe – based in the future :D

Catch you all on the flip side and thank you so much for your support!

Write for you soon – Ace.


End file.
